Ángeles de la Guarda
by BlackAthena66
Summary: "...Ella le esperó casi una vida, y el momento de verlo una Vez más había llegado, Naruto cumplió su Promesa pero... al Final del día se dio cuenta que siempre había estado como al Principio...Completamente Sola..." TeamSeven
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

Esperando su llegada, Sakura Haruno se encontraba desde muy temprano en la entrada de la aldea, estaba ansiosa, Naruto le había enviado una carta, diciéndole que Sasuke, iba de regreso a la aldea, aún sin matar a su hermano pero que ya lo había decidido…

La carta había sido enviada un par de semanas a tras, y la pelirrosa, ahora se encontraba nerviosa, sus compañeros y su maestro Kakashi regresaban a la aldea, ya debían de estar por llegar, sonreía al recordar que por fin iban a estar todos _juntos nuevamente._

Y vio las siluetas de un equipo que se acercaba lentamente a la aldea, sonrío abiertamente mientras agitaba la mano hacia los lados, sobre su cabeza, esperando la llegada de aquellos que habían partido hace ya poco más de un mes, Kakashi, vio como el Ninja copia aceleraba su paso y en cuestión de minutos llegó a su lado.

Y el tiempo se volvió anciano, su lentitud como si quisiera jugarle una broma, vio el rostro cansino de Kakashi, su rostro liberado de aquella mascara y con ojeras tan oscuras que le daban un aspecto aterrador, como si no hubiera dormido desde que se había ido.

¿Qué pasaba…? ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei se encontraba en aquel estado?

Y vio como los demás se iban acercando, buscó con su verdosa mirada a Naruto y a Sasuke pero…

_No encontró ni a uno ni al otro…_

¿Dónde están, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó la pelirrosa, Kakashi la abrazó inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, la pelirrosa sintió entonces, un profundo y oscuro vació dentro de ella…

"_no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, todo estará bien…" __– _murmuraba un rubio a su oído, pero ella no lo escuchaba, no podía verlo, no podía sentirlo…

Lo siento Sakura… Naruto y Sasuke…están muertos.- las palabras de Kakashi se clavaron en su corazón como si fuera un Kunai, sintió ese grueso nudo en la garganta y las filosas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

"…_Sakura…" __– _le nombró un moreno a su lado, pero ella no escuchaba, no podía verlo, no podía sentirlo.

Sakura.- le nombró Kakashi al ver el pálido rostro de su alumna, no hacía ni decía nada, solo podía ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control alguno…

_Muertos…_

_Naruto y Sasuke… estaban muertos._

Mentira.- soltó Sakura con amargura, mirando a su maestro con odio, Kakashi cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Sakura yo no…

¡Mentira! ¡lo que pasa es que el idiota de Naruto quiere jugarme otra de sus bromas! ¡ya basta Naruto, puedes salir de donde sea que estés! –gritó la pelirrosa mientras se zafaba de su maestro y miraba para todos lados, buscando una pista del rubio.

"_Sakura-chan… estoy aquí…"_ – y el nombrado se acercó a ella.

¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó la muchacha, Kakashi la abrazó por la espalda mientras esta intentaba soltarse del abrazo, quería encontrar a Naruto y golpearlo tanto por haberle jugado tal broma de mal gusto.

¡Sakura! –gritó Kakashi, la joven lloraba fuertemente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"…_Ya basta Sakura, no seas molesta…"_ – ahora intervenía el moreno, mirando tristemente aquella escena, pero Sakura no podía verlo ni a él, ni a Naruto…

_**Estaban muertos, y los muertos, muertos estaban**_**.**

Mentira, Kakashi era un mentiroso, Naruto ni Sasuke podían estar muertos, ellos eran los más fuertes, no podían haber muerto, debía ser un error, debía ser un error.

No te miento Sakura… ¿Cuándo te eh engañado? –y la pelirrosa se quedó en silencio, las lagrimas se habían secado en el rostro, sintiendo la cara pegajosa…

No creeré en nada hasta que los vea… ¡Debe ser un error! – la pelirrosa se abrazó, sentía un ligero frío en el cuerpo…

"_No es una broma Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei no está mintiéndote"_ –le decía el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

"_Dobe…" _–murmuró Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura y le tocaba la mejilla.

Los demás llegaron hasta donde Sakura y Kakashi, se detuvieron al ver a una Sakura llorosa, sorprendida…

Y sus rostros evadieron su mirada, ya sabía que Sakura estaba buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, fue Neji quien no apartó la mirada, Sakura se acercó a él, pues entre el Hyuuga y Lee, llevaban una camilla… la pelirrosa se acercó y observó al Hyuuga.

Kakashi-sensei… si esto es una mala broma… te mataré.- dijo la joven mientras Neji y Lee dejaban la camilla en el suelo, la pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente, mientras levantaba la sabana entre sus blancos dedos.

Y el viento se convirtió en su enemigo en ese momento, su rosado cabello se mecía a los lados, mientras el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha, descansaba bajo aquella manta blanca…

Sasuke-Kun.- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejilla, fría, pálida… y molida a golpes…

"_Kakashi-sensei, detenla… __¡que no siga viendo!"_ –gritaba el fantasma de Sasuke, el Ninja copia se acercó a Sakura y recargó su mano sobre el delgado hombro de la chica.

Sakura… por favor.- pidió el Jounin.

¡NO, POR FAVOR NADA! – gritó la pelirrosa mientras se arrojaba al pecho inerte del Uchiha, soltaba el llanto desconsoladamente, mientras Ino y Tenten le miraban con las lagrimas en el rostro, Hinata estaba abrazada a Kiba, durante el camino de regreso a Konoha, la Hyuuga no había dirigido la mirada hacia aquella camilla… donde el cuerpo de Naruto descansaba.

Tsunade se lanzó hacia la entrada al recibir el mensaje de los guardias, no podía creerlo ¿Qué el Uchiha y Naruto estaban muertos? Mentira ¡eso era mentira!

Y la rubia se detuvo en la entrada al ver a Sakura abrazar el cuerpo de alguien, la Hokage cayó al suelo de rodillas, no era verdad… no era verdad. Naruto… quien le reemplazaría el puesto algún día… el futuro Rokudaime de Konoha había muerto antes de ocupar su lugar como el Hokage.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Sakura volteo a ver hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba, Shikamaru y Chouji cargaban la segunda camilla, y más lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas…

_Naruto…_

La pelirrosa se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse frente al _"supuesto cuerpo de Naruto"_ Kakashi intentó alejarla, pero la pelirrosa y su fuerza bruta le hicieron a un lado…

- _"¡Sakura-chan, no! ¡No levantes la manta! ¡Sakura-chan! "_- gritaba un rubio a su lado, la pelirrosa sonrío, seguramente Naruto y Sasuke se levantarían en cualquier momento y dirían que todo aquello era una broma, y ella, enfadada les daría una paliza, si, eso pasaría.

- _"¡KAKASHI, SIRVE DE ALGO Y ALEJA A SAKURA!" _– gritaba el Uchiha a su maestro, pero este no hizo nada, solo veía con tristeza, como su alumna despojaba el rostro de Naruto de aquella sabana.

Sakura sonrío y acarició la cabeza del rubio, estaba frío, pálido… sin vida… se recargó al pecho de su amigo, de su compañero de equipo…

- Naruto, ya basta, esta broma ya ha ido demasiado lejos.- murmuró la muchacha con tranquilidad, pero Naruto no se levantó.

- _"Sakura-chan ¡ya basta!"_ – gritaba el rubio frente a su cuerpo, frente a una Sakura que intentaba digerir lo que veía.

Sakura se volvió hacia Kakashi, este le observaba con demasiada seriedad, entonces fue cuando Sakura comprendió todo…

_Y el mundo se le vino abajo._

- ¡NOOO! ¡Naruto…Sasuke-Kun! –comenzó a gritar mientras levantaba en brazos el cuerpo del rubio, Kakashi e Ino intentaron separarla del rubio pero la fuerza de Sakura era increíble, Tsunade veía aquello con horror, se fue acercando lentamente a aquel grupo, mientras que para ella todo era silencio, veía a una Sakura luchar contra Kakashi, veía a una Ino intentando calmarla, veía a una Sakura destruida… desgarrada…

- _"¡Bba-chan tranquilice a Sakura-chan…! ayúdela por favor…" _- pedía a su lado un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca.

- _"Dobe, cálmate… todo saldrá bien…" _–le decía el Uchiha mientras no apartaba la vista de aquella pelirrosa ojos verdes, quien se aferraba al cuerpo de Naruto…

- _"Sakura-chan estará bien… ella es fuerte… lo superará…"_

- _"claro Dobe… claro…" _–murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura se encontraba entre los brazos de Tsunade, estaba sedada, esa era la única manera de poder tranquilizarla, Sakura respiraba agitadamente, aunque su cuerpo estuviera sumergido en aquel medicamento… estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando…

- Naruto… Sasuke-Kun…- murmuró la joven entre sueño.

- Lleven los cuerpos a la morgue.- Ordenó la rubia mientras entregaba el cuerpo adormecido de Sakura a Kakashi.

- Tsunade-sama…- murmuró Kakashi.

- …ella te necesita ahora Kakashi… por favor, cuídala.- pidió la Hokage mientras se alejaba, necesitaba ir al Hospital para firmar los papeles de defunción.

- _"Sakura-chan no necesita que nadie la cuide… nosotros lo haremos ¿verdad Teme?"_ –intervenía el rubio, Sasuke le miró.

- _"por supuesto"_ –contestó el Uchiha mientras iba tras su "ex" maestro y "ex" compañera de equipo…

**_"… Ángel de la Guarda…_**

Había pasado ya un mes, Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, con una dulce paleta en la boca, firmaba, quitaba y volvía firmar, una y otra vez diferentes papeles, se recargó al respaldo de la silla y unos minutos después volvía a la rutina de siempre.

- _"debes dejar de trabajar tanto, Sakura-chan"_ –aconsejaba él rubio ojos azules.

- _"Trabajas demasiado, Sakura…"_ –intervenía un moreno, pero Sakura no contestaba a sus palabras, no podía verlos, no podía sentirlos… no podía escucharlos y eso, a ellos les dolía.

- Maldita sea.- maldijo la pelirrosa mientras levantaba una hoja entre sus manos, había firmado un lugar donde no debía, suspiró e hizo bola el papel.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse… seguramente sería Ino o Hinata, aquellas dos, desde aquel día, no dejaban de visitarla.

- ¡adelante!****– gritó la pelirrosa, la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente, mientras una melena azulada se dejaba ver poco antes de un par de ojos perla.

- Sa…Sakura-san… Hola.- saludó la Hyuuga, Sakura levantó la vista y ahí estaba, la ex enamorada de Naruto.

- Hola Hinata… pasa y siéntate- saludó la pelirrosa secamente.

- Gracias, Sakura-san…

- No.- se negó la muchacha antes de que Hinata intentara decir algo.

- Sakura-san…

- Ya sé que Ino te ha mandado… no iré a esa tonta fiesta ¡Naruto y Sasuke acaban de morir y ya andan festejando! –exclamó molesta la muchacha, Hinata se sobresaltó, Sakura solo bajó la mirada.

- Sakura-san yo… lo siento.

- No Hinata, perdóname tú a mi…lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa.- y la Haruno se recargó al escritorio con los codos.

- _"Ve a esa fiesta, Sakura-chan… seguro que te divertirás… ¿verdad Teme?"_

- _"Ve y disfruta de la música, Sakura"_ - decía el moreno mientras observaba a una ojerosa Sakura, Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y hasta llegar a su lado.

- Sé cuanto estás sufriendo Sakura-san… todos lo hacemos, Naruto-Kun y Sasuke-san fueron amigos nuestros… pero tenemos que superarlo y seguir nuestras vidas.- decía la Hyuuga mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Sakura y lo recargaba a su pecho, Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Lo siento Hinata… pero no puedo… No puedo.- murmuró Sakura mientras se separaba de Hinata.

- Sakura-san…

- Yo… tengo mucho trabajo así que… si me permites, tengo que ir a cubrir a una compañera…- y la pelirrosa salió de aquella oficina.

- _"Sakura-chan…"_ –murmuró Naruto, Hinata se quedó en aquella habitación.

- Te prometo, Naruto-Kun… que ayudaré a Sakura-san a recuperarse… al menos un poco.- murmuró la joven mientras salía de aquella habitación.

- _"Gracias, Hinata-chan"_ – decía el rubio mientras desaparecía, buscando a Sasuke quien ya se había ido tras Sakura.

**_…De mi Dulce compañía..._**

Sakura se encontraba en el quirófano, Yamato había salido demasiado herido al luchar contra un Akatsuki, quienes todavía amenazaban con destruir a la aldea, Sakura frunció el ceño, esos desgraciados seguían arruinando vidas a pesar de que Naruto y el Kyuubi habían muerto…

- _"Sakura-chan no pienses en esas cosas…No es bueno si quieres que el capitán Yamato salga bien" –_decía el rubio mientras ponía cara de asco al ver el pecho abierto del paciente_._

- _"¡Sal de ahí, Dobe, estás desconcentrando a Sakura…!" –_gritó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura se quitó los guantes quirúrgicos y salió de aquella sala, la operación había salido bien, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, estaba cansada, desde que ellos murieron no hacía otra cosa más que ocupar su tiempo en el trabajo, no dormía bien, no comía del todo y sus energías iban perdiendo capacidades, Tsunade le había mandado a llamar esa mañana, le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa y que la fuera a ver después de su turno en el hospital.

-_ "Sakura-chan deberías tomarte unas vacaciones… te vez cansada y…"_

- _"Sakura no te escucha Dobe… y si lo hiciera ella no nos hará caso de todas formas…"_

- _"Cállate Teme… Sakura-chan no debe seguir así… es culpa mía… si yo… Si yo…"_

- _"Dobe… si hay alguien a quien culpar ese es a mí… lo siento…"_

- ¡SAKURA! – Y ambos espíritus vieron el cuerpo de Sakura en el suelo, la pelirrosa se había desmayado, mientras las enfermeras intentaban ayudarla.

- _"¡Sakura-chan te lo dije, no estas comiendo bien y apenas duermes… si sigues así te enfermarás…!" –_ regañaba el rubio.

- _"Sakura… te estás volviendo más molesta de lo que eras…" _

- Sakura.- llamó Tsunade quien entró a la habitación, Sakura estaba hospitalizada.

- No tenía que armar tanto alboroto… solo fue un desmayo, Tsunade-sensei.- la pelirrosa miró a Tsunade calmada, estaba tranquila.

- _"No nos interesa, dile bba-chan ¡dile que tiene que alimentarse!" – _gritaba el rubio a lado de Tsunade.

- _"Dobe, deja en paz a la Hokage… ella sabrá que hacer con Sakura…"_

- _"¡Pero Teme…!" _

- _"¡pero nada, Dobe…!" _

- ¿Qué no tenía que armar tanto alboroto, Sakura? ¡No me digas que hacer cuando mi alumna se está desmoronando! ¡no quiero ver a otro miembro del antiguo equipo siete, desfallecer…! Sakura… si no te alimentas y no dejas de trabajar tanto… tendré que relevarte de tu cargo…

- ¡ ¿pero Tsunade-sama? 

- _"¡eso es bba-chan… hazle entender que su salud está en riesgo…!" _

- _"eres una cabezota Sakura… reacciona ¡maldita sea!" _

- Tsunade-sensei…

- Sakura… tú no fuiste la única afectada con la muerte de Naruto y del Uchiha… también está Kakashi… ¿Qué solo sabes pensar solo en ti? Tú maestro me ha enviado una petición de renuncia… si tú no lo convences… lo exiliaré de la aldea por pedir tal cosa… ¡ ¿acaso quieres eso? – Sakura se quedó helada y sorprendida, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

- _"¡Sakura-chan, no permitas que Kakashi-sensei cometa esa estupidez… dattebayo!"_

- _"Si, Sakura… hazlo por nosotros…"_

- Yo hablaré con Kakashi… Tsunade-sama…

- Muy bien Sakura…daré la orden de que te den de alta… tienes problemas alimenticios, es todo, tienes que comer bien… te quiero a las cuatro en mi oficina… sé puntual…- y la rubia salió de aquella habitación.

- Maldita sea.- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras se cubría la mitad del rostro con la sabana.

- _"es tú culpa Sakura…" _

- _"¡Ne! Sakura-chan tienes que recuperarte…" _

- Oye Naruto… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo… hubiera muerto en tú lugar…? –preguntó Sakura inconcientemente…

- _"…Me hubiera muerto también… Sakura-chan…" _

- _"¡DOBE!" _

- _"¡No es verdad, no es verdad Sakura-chan!"_ –y el rubio se resacaba la cabeza mientras Sasuke le miraba con enojo y con los brazos cruzados.

- Los extraño tanto… ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke-Kun nuevamente… ojala hubiera ido contigo Naruto… y a lo mejor… y yo también hubiera muerto con ustedes…- y con esas palabras, Sakura se quedó dormida.

- _"No digas estupideces, Sakura…"_

- _"Sakura-chan… aunque tu hubieras ido… no hubieras muerto ¡Yo te hubiera protegido, Dattebayo!" _

**_No me desampares,_**

**_Ni de Noche ni de Día…_**

Sakura abrió los ojos, había tenido un extraño sueño, donde se encontraba con Sasuke y Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio le sonreía como tantas veces solía hacerlo, mientras Sasuke le miraba tranquilamente.

- _"estamos bien Sakura-chan…"_ – escuchó que Naruto le decía.

- _"No seas molesta y cuídate… estaremos vigilando…"_ –escuchó a Sasuke mientras le sonreía ligeramente.

- Los extraño tanto.- murmuró entre sueños, mientras una masculina sombra se estiraba sobre ella.

- _"¡Sakura-chan no despiertes…No despiertes…!"_ –gritaba el rubio frente a Sakura.

- _"¡TUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ –gritó Sasuke mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo, pero su mano atravesó el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

- Sa…Sasuke-Kun.- murmuró Sakura.

- Hm.- gimió el dueño de aquella sombra… mientras sus rojizos ojos le observaban descansar…

**_Hasta que en la hora de mi Muerte…_**

**_Me hagas compañía…"_**

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había alguien frente a ella, alguien al que ella conocía a la perfección…

- ¿Sa…Sasuke-Kun? –nombró al menor de los Uchiha.

- _"¡No, Sakura, ese no soy yo…! ¡no soy yo!"_ –Gritaba Sasuke mientras observaba aquella arrogante sonrisa.

- _"¡ALEJATE DE SAKURA-CHAAAN!"_ –gritaba Naruto mientras se interponía entré Sakura y aquel sujeto.

- Al fin… has despertado…Sakura-chan.- y la pelirrosa escuchó aquella voz, su vista se vio mejorada al instante… ese individuo no era otro, más que…

**_Itachi Uchiha… _**

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Sakura se sobresaltó, iba a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Itachi se lo impidió, la estampó contra la cama y con una pequeña cantidad de fuerza la mantuvo en su sitio, la pelirrosa solo veía con horror a aquel hombre…

Si tan solo se hubiera alimentado bien… quizá en ese momento no hubiera estado tan débil…

_Pero el hubiera no existe_.

- _"¡Sakura no intentes nada…No hagas nada que pueda alterar a Itachi!"_ –Gritaba Sasuke mientras le murmuraba al oído, pero ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada de sus suplicas.

- _"¡Sakura-chan iré por ayuda…No te preocupes!" _– y el rubio desapareció, Sasuke veía a su hermano con odio, ese hombre, ese hombre al que en su infancia admiró, del que estaba orgulloso de ser su hermano… Itachi.

_Su asesino._

- ¡¿Qué quieres? –gritó Sakura, pero Itachi cubrió su boca con su mano.

- Calla… ¿no te han dicho que eres una molestia? –le contestó Itachi mientras le observaba, Sakura se quedó con la mirada abierta, mientras Sasuke intentaba soltar la mano de Itachi de la boca de la pelirrosa, pero todo era en vano, suspiró el menor de los Uchiha, al menos, cuando estaba con vida.

Naruto corría por toda la aldea, atravesaba paredes y aparecía en lugares que conocía a la perfección, Neji se atravesó en su camino, sabía que él podría darle batalla al hermano de Sasuke.

- _"¡Neji, Sakura-chan está en peligro, tienes que ir a ayudarla!"_ –pedía a gritos el muchacho, pero el Hyuuga seguía con su camino, Naruto empuñó las manos, el coraje mezclado con la impotencia no era nada bueno, al menos el Kyuubi ya no se haría de su cuerpo…

Su rostro se vio iluminado al ver a Ino, se acercó a ella y comenzó a caminar a su lado…

- _"¡Sakura-chan está en peligro, Itachi está con ella, tienes que ir a ayudarla…!" _– gritaba el rubio a la muchacha, pero esta no se detuvo ni un poco, Naruto hizo el intento de golpear la pared, pero lo único que consiguió fue meterse a la casa.

- _"¡maldita sea! ¡ ¿que nadie me escucha?"_ –exclamó el muchacho, pero guardó silencio al ver a Shikamaru y a Chouji.

- _"¡Shikamaru, Chouji, tienen que ayudar a Sakura-chan, está en…! Está en el hospital e Itachi va a hacerle daño…"_ - y el rubio se desanimó, soltando aquella ultima oración por inercia, bajó la mirada, se sentía un idiota, un idiota por haber permitido que le asesinaran, ahora, por esa idiotez, nadie cuidaría a Sakura, sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, Sakura estaba en peligro y ahora…

_Él no estaba para cuidarla._

Itachi le observó detenidamente, esa mocosa estaba débil, supuso que la muerte del chico Kyuubi y su hermano le había afectado…

_A él también le había afectado, y mucho._

- Escúchame bien, Niña… lo que voy a decirte quizá no lo creas… pero es verdad… Yo no maté a Sasuke ni al Kyuubi… Yo no maté a mi hermano… Fue Madra Uchiha quien lo hizo… tienes que volverte fuerte y vengar a Sasuke y a Naruto…

Naruto regresaba al hospital a paso lento, nadie lo miraba, nadie lo escuchaba, ya todos creían que estaba en el cielo, seguramente, con un par de enormes alas de ángel, seguía con la mirada en el suelo, seguramente Sakura ya estaba muerta por las manos de Itachi…

- ¡WOW, WOW, WOW WOW! – escuchó el ladrido de un perro, no estaba de humor para andar aguantando a Akamaru, le aventó una patada y este lo esquivó… siguió con su camino… hasta que…

Se paró en seco y se dio la media vuelta… ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Akamaru esquivó su patada?

- ¡WOW, WOW, WOW! – seguía ladrándole, hasta que Kiba llegó a donde su mascota estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Akamaru? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

- _"¡Kiba, tienes que ayudar a Sakura-chan... ella!"_ –pero se detuvo al recordar que nadie lo escuchaba ahora.

- ¡WOW, WOW…WOW! – y nuevamente ladró el blanquecino perro.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Akamaru? –esa era Hinata quien se encontraba con Kiba.

- No lo sé… de repente se puso a ladrar a la nada.- explicó el castaño, Naruto sonrío, ahí estaba su respuesta.

- _"¡Akamaru, Sakura-chan está en problemas, nadie puede verme ni escucharme más que tú… lleva a Kiba y a Hinata-chan con Sakura-chan…Itachi Uchiha intenta algo contra ella…!"_- Naruto esperó un par de segundos, hasta que Akamaru soltó la carrera hacia el hospital.

- ¡AKAMARU!-gritó Kiba, pero este no le siguió, Akamaru se detuvo a lo lejos y volteo a ver a su amo.

- Creo que quiere que lo sigamos…- comentó Hinata.

- _"¡eso Hinata-chan… que lista eres, Dattebayo!"_ –exclamó el rubio mientras veía a la Hyuuga y al Inuzuka ir tras Akamaru.

Sasuke intentaba de todo para hacerle daño a su hermano, pero lo único que lograba era perder el equilibrio y atravesar el cuerpo de Itachi, quien seguía cubriéndole la boca a Sakura, con su mano.

- Yo maté a mi familia, si… pero jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Sasuke… Madara planeó todo… hasta la propia muerte de su Clan… y cuando yo ya no le sirva para nada, hará lo mismo… tú quisiste a mi hermano mucho ¿verdad? Y por eso yo… confío en que vengues a Sasuke…- aquello si que no lo podía creer, ni Sakura, ni el fantasma de Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado.

- _"¡DOBE! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¿conseguiste traer a…?"_ – pero el moreno fue interrumpido por el rubio, quien apareció de la nada.

- _"¡No te preocupes Sasuke-teme, Akamaru, Kiba y Hinata-chan se dirigen hacia aquí!" _

- _"¡¿pero, como…?" _

- _"Nadie de nuestros amigos pueden escucharnos o vernos… pero Akamaru si pudo escucharme y verme…"_ –comentó el rubio al moreno.

- Vaya… parece que tenemos visitas…- murmuró Itachi al sentir la presencia de Akamaru y de los otros dos.

Y el mayor y único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, había desaparecido, Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, estaba perpleja y aún no digería lo que había escuchado…

- ¡WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW! – Sakura Se sobresaltó y se giró para encontrarse con Akamaru.

- ¡Akamaru pero que…! –pero Kiba guardó silencio al ver a una llorosa Sakura, la pelirrosa temblaba de pies a cabeza… no sé veía para nada bien.

- Sakura-san.- murmuró Hinata al llegar a lado de su amigo.

Tsunade golpeo el escritorio con ambos puños hasta hacerlo pedazos, estaba furiosa ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Como era posible que un Akatsuki hubiera burlado la seguridad de Konoha?

- ¡Quiero explicaciones…!- ordenó seriamente la Hokage a Danzou, quien era el jefe de raíz, que por cierto se encargaban de la vigilancia de Konoha.

- Tsunade… no sabemos como pasó… varios de nuestros hombres…

- ¡silencio! ¡No me des una excusa más para cortarte esa cabeza…! ¡Mi alumna fue atacada por el Uchiha… el asesino de Naruto Uzumaki y de Sasuke Uchiha…! Si algo como esto vuelve a pasar… tomaré medidas drásticas, Danzou… ahora, saca ese mugroso trasero tuyo si no quieres que lo patee tan lejos… que te dolerá hasta el alma… ¡FUERA! - y aquel hombre desapareció fugazmente, Sai se quedó en su sitio, mientras Jiraiya soltaba la carcajada, nunca en su vida había visto a Danzou tan pálido.

- ¡ESA ESTUBO BUEeeeena…! - Pero Jiraiya mejor se calló, la mirada que en ese momento poseía su rubia amiga, no era para nada amigable.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura, Sai? –preguntó la Hokage.

- Está dormida, Ino-san le ah dado un tranquilizante…- respondió el muchacho.

- Bien… ahora, ve y llama a Kakashi y dile que necesito hablar con él urgentemente.- y Sai desapareció de aquella oficina.

- Tsunade… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –preguntó Jiraiya y al referirse con aquella pregunta se refería a explicarse lo que pasó con Akamaru…

Tsunade respiró hondo y pasó su mirada a Jiraiya…

- lo que pasa es que Sakura tiene un par de Ángeles guardianes… eso es lo que pasa.- contestó la mujer.

Jiraiya se quedó serio, desde que Naruto había muerto, ya nada había sido igual para él, ya no tenía un alumno al que entrenar, ya no había un mocoso que le llamara _"Ero-sennin"_ con tanta gracia… Ya no había un _"¡DATTEBAYO!"_ por todos lados… Ya no había Kyuubi al que cuidar de que no sé escapara…

Ya no había un Naruto al que proteger de Akatsuki… en otras palabras…

_Ya no había nada._

Para él, Naruto lo era todo, era el hijo del cuarto Hokage, el niño que vivió la mayor parte de su infancia en solitario, el Niño que superó a los de su generación en un santiamén, el cabeza hueca que prometió regresar con Sasuke Uchiha…y bien que si lo hizo…

_Pero sin vida._

Maldito Naruto… se supone que los maestros no deben ver morir a sus alumnos, sino ellos a sus maestros, ajustó los puños…

_Naruto estaba muerto, muerto._

Sakura despertó, estaba en su departamento, descansando sobre su fría cama, se sentó sobre el colchón y volteo su mirada a todos lados, intentando recordar lo que había pasado…

- _"Venga la muerte de Sasuke y de Naruto…" _– de toda la porquería que Itachi le había dicho, aquellas palabras fueron las que se tatuaron en su cabeza, suspiró y se puso de pie.

- _"¡Olvida esa estupidez, Sakura!"_ –ordenó Sasuke a su lado.

- _"¿Qué pasa, Teme?"_ –preguntó el rubio quien aparecía a su lado.

- _"Sakura está pensando en la idotes de vengar nuestras muertes…" _–contestó el moreno.

- _"¡ ¿Qué? ¡No Sakura-chan, no lo hagas… ni yo ni Sasuke teme necesitamos eso!"_ – exclamaba el muchacho mientras seguía a la pelirrosa, Sakura entró al baño, Naruto iba a seguirla cuando Sasuke lo detuvo por el hombro.

- _"Ni lo pienses Dobe…"_ –le espetó el moreno, Naruto sonrío zorrunamente.

El agua fría de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo, con su cabeza levantada podía sentir cada gota en su rostro, cada pequeña y fría gota…

Y entre aquella agua, corrían por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas provocadas por el dolor, por la soledad y por la amargura de verse alejada de aquellos dos a los que tanto amaba…

_Naruto._

Había comenzado a sentir algo por ese rubio que no explicaba, amor, tal vez, pero era algo más que cariño y que el querer, y ahora lo había perdido, ya no estaba con ella ¿y ahora quien la protegería? ¿Quién le daría ánimos de seguir adelante? ¿Quién la llamaría, Sakura-chan tan a su modo? ¿Quién…Quien…?

Y soltó un grito de desolación, un grito que solo quedó en su departamento, pues desde hace un mes que no demostraba a nadie lo mucho que esa herida dolía aún, no lloraba delante de nadie hasta esa mañana…a nadie le contaba lo que sentía y era hora de que no iba a visitar las tumbas de Naruto y Sasuke, de hecho, no había reunido el valor para ir a su sepultura, cosa de la que siempre se arrepentiría…

- Sasuke-Kun…- murmuró el nombre de su primer amor.

- _"Mande, Sakura…"_ –contestó el muchacho quien se encontraba tras la cortina, sentado en la tasa de baño…

- ¿pensaste en mí… cada noche…? ¿pensabas en volver algún dí antes de… morir? – preguntaba la joven, inconciente de que la persona a la que se dirigía la escuchaba…

- _"…Siempre pensé en ti… y siempre pensé en volver a Konoha después de matar a Itachi…"_ –contestó Sasuke.

- Yo… siempre voy a quererte Sasuke-Kun… y yo… voy a vengar la muerte de Naruto y la tuya…- y abrió aún más el grifo, permitiendo que el agua que rozaba su cuerpo, ahora la golpeara con fuerza…

- _"¡NO, No Sakura…! ¡deja eso aun lado…déjalo! Yo no quiero esa vida para ti… ¿entiendes?¡ Una vida de soledad y…!"_

- _"¡TEME, SAL DE AHÍ CON UNA MIERDA!"_ – Y el rubio se asomó por la puerta, el moreno le vio de soslayo.

- _"Sakura sigue con esa tonta idea de la venganza…"_ –le dijo Sasuke al rubio.

- _"¡Maldita sea! Yo no sabía que ser vengativo era contagioso ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!"_ –gritó el rubio, Sasuke levantó el puño, deseando que no estuvieran muertos para darle una paliza por esas palabras.

- _"eres un Usuratonkashi aún después de muerto, Dobe"_

- _"y tú un Teme fantasma… y por cierto… sal de ahí…pervertido"_ –señaló el rubio.

Sakura salió del baño, llevaba puesta una bata blanca, no estaba de ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía que ir a la torre del Hokage, Tsunade le había ordenado verla ahí por la tarde, suspiró, si por ella fuera se la llevara acostada en la cama, pero hasta acostada recordaba a Naruto y a Sasuke ¿Cuánto tardaba una persona en asimilar el dolor? Eso debía preguntárselo a alguien mayor, se puso de pie y se vio al espejo, ya no era esa chica alegre que solía ser, Ya no sonreía, Ya no salía con sus amigos…

_Pues a los que más amaba, los había perdido._

Y la bata cayó al suelo, junto con toda gana de seguir viviendo, sin Sasuke ya nada fue igual y ahora sin Naruto… las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más, se mordió el labio y apretó los puños.

_Sin Naruto ya nada valía._

- _"No llores, Sakura-chan"_ –decías un rubio que le daba la espalda para no verla desnuda.

- _"¡NARUTO!"_ –ese era Sasuke que entraba a la recamara atravesando la puerta, pero, al ver a la pelirrosa desnuda, se giró rápidamente.

- _"Teme, yo no soy ningún pervertido como TUUU… comprenderás"_ –acusó el muchacho.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente guardó silencio, mientras el llanto de Sakura le hacía temblar lo que sea que tuviera dentro, una sensación de escalofríos mezclada con dolor le invadía por completo…

- _"Lo lamento mucho, Sakura… perdóname…"_ –murmuró el muchacho ante la mirada de soslayo que le lanzaba Naruto.

- _"También perdóname a mi Sakura-chan… debí comprender que… Yo debí haber luchado con más fuerza y derrotar a Itachi o a quien sea al que nos enfrentamos… perdónanos Sakura-chan"_ - y querían calmar el dolor de la pelirrosa, pero les era imposible, ella no sabía que ellos estaban ahí, que intentaban consolarla… ella no sabía que ellos eran sus Guardianes ahora, pero hubieran dado todo por que ella los mirara, los tocara, los escuchara…

Se terminó de vestir, mientras abría la puerta se dio cuenta de la existencia de aquella fotografía que colgaba en la pared, la descolgó y la tomó entre sus fríos dedos… el equipo siete…

Kakashi, Sasuke, ella y Naruto, solo ellos cuatro, se sentó en el sofá, con la puerta abierta, mientras el viento se colaba por ella, entrecerró los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas amenazando con su presencia, el retrato temblaba entre sus manos, aquellos tiempos, como deseaba volver el tiempo a tras y poder evitar aquello mientras una pequeña gota golpeo el cristal que protegía aquella fotografía, seguida por otra y otra y otra… Sakura lloraba nuevamente…

_Por ellos_. Por los que la acurrucaban en medio del equipo, por los que no volvería a ver nunca más hasta que ella muriera…

_Lloraba por Sasuke y Naruto._

Y sintió nuevamente aquel frío en su cuerpo…

- _"No llores, Sakura-chan… Ya no llores…"_ – le decía el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

- _"No seas molestia y límpiate esas lagrimas…"_ – decía Sasuke mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Y se puso de pie, tenía que ir con Tsunade, se talló los brazos y la mejilla, aquel escalofrío había sido extraño, pero bueno, seguramente había sido por tener la puerta abierta.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

- esto es una mierda… ¿para que nos quiere esa vieja gritona? –gruñía un peligris mientras andaba a lado de Kakashi, quien por cierto, era su tío.

- Deja de quejarte Sakumo-chan… solo Tsunade sabe para qué te ha llamado.- contestaba Kakashi.

- Hm. como si me interesara ¡a demás, mañana me voy de misión! –exclamaba el muchacho, Kakashi le miró de reojo, de verdad que en esos momentos no estaba de humor para aguantar al amargado de su sobrino, ni hoy, ni nunca y ni desde hace un mes que estaba de humor…

- Será mejor que te controles o Tsunade-sama te pondrá en su lugar…y créeme… no es nada bueno, te conviene hacerme caso.- aconsejó el Jounin, Sakumo, a quien habían nombrado como al padre de Kakashi y del padre del muchacho, era un chico bastante fuerte, un poderoso Jounin de la nueva generación… duro y arrogante…

Kakashi le miraba de reojo de vez en vez, esa oscura mirada azabache le recordaba a cierta persona, retiró la mirada y continuo mirando hacia el frente, ya sabía lo que Tsunade quería hablar con Sakura y con él, él, en realidad no había reaccionado de la mejor manera cuando Tsunade le confesó sus intensiones, pero lo aceptó, ahora solo faltaba Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban a lado de Sakura, esta solamente veía al frente con la mirada en alto, muy, muy en alto, en realidad miraba el cielo, las aves revoloteaban sobre la aldea…

_Un lugar en el que ya no deseaba estar…_

- _"tienes que ponerte bien, Sakura-chan, si no, enfermarás y no podrás ir a ninguna misión…"_ –decía Naruto mientras caminaba con las manos recargadas en su nuca, Sasuke miraba todo cuanto podía, algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras… _"Como Ichiraku's Ramen"_ seguían igual, al menos Naruto ya no lloriqueaba por no poder comer semejante comida, el moreno sonrío, ya no tendría que pagar la cuenta de su amigo…_Nunca más._

Esa era una ventaja de estar muerto, pero eran mucha más las desventajas…

Y dos de ellas era que no podía consolar ni tocar a Sakura… y todo por culpa de su inexistencia en la vida… estaba muerto, debía aceptarlo.

- ¡Sakura-san! – la nombrada y sus fantasmas se giraron para ver a un Rock Lee alegre, que corría hacia la pelirrosa…

- ¿Qué pasa, Lee-san? –preguntó la muchacha.

- Sakura-san… dentro de dos días me iré de misión… Gai sensei ha dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera el resto del día… ¿podríamos ir a comer a Ichiraku's…por favor? – rogó el muchacho, Naruto miraba con enfado a Lee y Sasuke simplemente mecía hacia los lados su cabeza.

- _"Lo siento cejotas, pero Sakura-chan tiene que presentarse ante la bba-chan…" -_ se disculpaba el muchacho mientras miraba a un Lee esperanzado.

- _"Sakura…vámonos"_ –ordenó el Uchiha mientras continuaba con su camino, Naruto le siguió.

- Está bien.- aceptó la muchacha, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos, se giraron y vieron a una Sakura alejándose a lado de Rock Lee.

- _"¡ ¿pero por qué Sakura-chan…? ¡tú nunca aceptaste ir conmigo a Ichiraku's Ramen! ¡¿por qué con el cejotas, Si?"_ –lloraba el pobre rubio mientras iba a un lado de su amiga, Sasuke suspiró aburridamente mientras les seguía.

La pelirrosa sentía el tiempo pesado, cómo cada paso iba lentamente, mientras todo a su alrededor iba tan rápido, incluso Lee se movía rápidamente.

- _"Venganza… Sasuke y el chico Kyuubi fueron asesinados… ¿Qué no piensas hacer algo…?"_ – y la ojijade se detuvo sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz.

- _"¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?"_ –preguntó Naruto mientras miraba para el sitio en el que su amiga visualizaba.

- _"Naruto… es Itachi, quiere que vengue nuestra muerte… ¡ese idiota!"_ – exclamó Sasuke.

- Sakura-san ¿estás bien? –preguntó Lee mientras le tomaba por el brazo, Sakura se sobresaltó y miró al chico.

- Si, estoy bien, Gracias Lee-san…- agradeció la pelirrosa y continuaron con su camino.

Sakura y Lee ya se encontraban sentados en aquellos bancos de madera.

Lee veía a Sakura con serenidad, mientras Naruto estaba sentado entre ellos, pero por supuesto, Sakura ni Lee podían verlo ahí, Sasuke estaba a un lado de Sakura.

- Sakura-san… Ino-san me ha… hablado acerca de cómo se siente respecto a ti…- comenzó a decir Lee.

- _"¡¿Qué? ¡Nadie sabe como se siente Sakura-chan, no tienen por qué hablar al respecto, ustedes no saben nada,¡Dattebayo"!_ - discutía el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia un Lee que no le escuchaba ni veía.

- Lee-san… Yo…

- Para todos ha sido difícil…- interrumpía el alumno de Gai mientras jugaba con su comida.

- _"Cejotas…"_– murmuró un sorprendido Naruto.

- Yo, yo sé que no soy la única que está sufriendo por la perdida de Naruto y… Sasuke-Kun pero…

- Sakura-san… no queremos perderte a ti también… desde hace un poco más de un mes tú… tu ya no sonríes, ya no sales junto con nosotros… solo estás metida en tu casa y en tu oficina… ¡ya ni siquiera entrenas con Tsunade-sama! Y aunque tú no te des cuenta… Yo sufro mucho por qué consideraba a Naruto un gran amigo y compañero… al Uchiha no lo conocí casi pero… ¡los amigos de mis amigos son amigos míos! – exclamó el muchacho, la alegría inundó su mirada tan de repente.

- Lee-san… Yo… intento superarlo pero… no puedo… simplemente no puedo.

- Jamás digas eso Sakura-san ¡Jamás! ¡que la llama de tu juventud no se extinga! –exclamó el muchacho mientras levantaba su pulgar y sonreía, Sakura cerró los ojos y los abrió para verle.

- _"Es…un idiota…"_ –dijo Sasuke al verlo.

- _"no Teme… el cejotas es Raro…es todo…"_ –contestó Naruto.

- Lee… Gracias… - y la muchacha se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego pasar a retirarse… después de todo, tenía que ir con Tsunade.

- _"¡SAKURA-SAN ME HA BESADO, ME HA BESADO!"_ – pensaba un sonrojado Lee, Naruto le veía con el puño en alto.

- _"¡No te emociones cejotas…!"_ – exclamaba el rubio, Sasuke sonrío de medio lado al ver a Naruto hacer corajes… suspiró.

_Y comenzaron nuevamente a seguir a Sakura_.

Kakashi veía con severidad a Tsunade, y es que no era que el equipo siete desapareciera de la lista de equipos pero… no sabía como iba a llevar el asunto y cuando Sakura se enterara… sería otro asunto, sobre todo, por ese castaño que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡Vieja! ¡¿Qué espera para darme esa misión? –gritó un castaño ojos azules, Tsunade apretó los puños y se puso de pie.

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJAAAA NARU…! – pero la mujer se sorprendió e interrumpió al saber a donde iba, dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado y se sentó.

- ¿eh? – exclamó el castaño.

- Eres un Dobe…- murmuró Sakumo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Cállate Teme.- respondió el otro.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y escuchó aquella discusión, imaginándose que aquel pequeño pleito pertenecía a sus alumnos, y abrió su único ojo al descubierto, ahí no estaba aquel chico que se parecía a Naruto ni su sobrino… ahí solo estaba Naruto y Sasuke intentando matarse…

- ¡SILENCIO! –ordenó la Hokage, aquel par obedeció al instante.

- Kakashi, hace dos días eh hablado contigo…y como verás, estos dos se han quedado sin equipo… y bueno yo…

- Tsunade-sama, yo ya le dí mi opinión acerca de esto… Lo que Sakura diga… eso se hará…- contestó el Hatake mientras su sobrino lo veía de reojo, mientras el castaño se encontraba serio.

Era verdad, su maestro y su compañera de equipo habían muerto hace un año y desde entonces se habían convertido en sustitutos, haciendo pequeñas misiones irrelevantes y cosas sin sentido…

- Sakura no tiene autoridad aquí, Kakashi… y sobre tu carta de renuncia… ha sido negada tu petición… así que deja de actuar de ese modo…

Sakura entró a la torre, preguntándose en lo que su maestra quería hablar con ella suspiró mientras Sasuke y Naruto le seguían…

- _"Ya quiero ver a la vieja… desde hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… ¿Sakura-chan, para que querrá hablar contigo la bba-chan? "_ –preguntó el muchacho.

- _"seguro le darán una misión…"_ –respondió Sasuke, Naruto sonrío abiertamente.

- _"eso será bueno para ti Sakura-chan, así podrás salir un tiempo de la aldea y…"_ –pero el rubio guardó silencio.

- Ino-cerda… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sakura al ver a Ino a un lado de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, la rubia se estremeció al ver a Sakura.

- Quiero hablar con Tsunade, pero al parecer, Kakashi y otros dos se encuentran ahí…- contestó la rubia amablemente.

- Ya veo… entonces tendré que esperar…- murmuró la pelirrosa.

- ¡No! Seguro Tsunade quiere hablar contigo y Kakashi-sensei… ¿por qué no llamas a la puerta…? – alentó la rubia.

- _"…esa mujer está extraña"_ –comentó Sasuke.

- _"Si, es verdad, Teme… ¿Qué pasará ahí adentro…?"_ –preguntó Naruto, Sasuke se encogió de manos.

El rubio y el moreno pudieron haber entrado para averiguar, pero tenían miedo, sabían que algo estaba a punto de pasar, Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta y dio unos cuantos golpecitos, mientras Ino bajaba la mirada y tragaba duro…

Sasuke y Naruto dieron un paso hacia adentro al ver la puerta abierta, esta se cerró tras la pelirrosa, mientras Tsunade y Kakashi le dirigían una serena mirada de comprensión.

- Bienvenida, Sakura.- saludó la Hokage. **_CONTINUARA…_**


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

Sakura veía a aquel chico con la mirada llena de sorpresa, a pesar de que su cabello era castaño, tenía reflejos rubios y de repente él… él…

_Se parecía increíblemente a Naruto._

- Tsunade-sensei… ¿Qué…es… lo que está pasando? –preguntó la chica con la voz delgada.

- La situación en Konoha se ha agravado, Sakura, Akatsuki está rondando a la aldea y aún no sabemos él porqué.- dijo la rubia.

- Yo… no entiendo… ¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia Sakumo y el otro chico, no apartaba su vista de ellos, hasta que…

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó bruscamente el muchacho, Sakura se estremeció, esa dura, fría y oscura mirada le recordaban a alguien…

- Sa...Sasuke-Kun.- murmuró la pelirrosa.

- _"¿Qué mierda pasa aquí Teme?"_ –preguntó el rubio, Sasuke empuñó las manos, mientras miraba a aquel chico de grisáceo cabello, podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- _"van a reemplazarnos, Dobe…"_ –contestó Sasuke.

- _"¡ ¿Qué?"_ – gritó el rubio al escuchar aquello.

- Sakura, eh hablado con Kakashi hace un par de días sobre esto… sé que no será fácil pero… quiero que mires a esos dos chicos…- y la rubia señaló a aquellos dos con una señal que hizo con la cabeza, Sakura se giró para verlos bien, un castaño ojos azules le sonreía, esa sonrisa, tan zorruna…

- _"maldito imitador…"_ –se quejaba el rubio al ver que aquel chico se parecía demasiado a él.

- _"Hm." _

- Tsunade-sama… usted…- comenzó a decir la chica.

- Saluda a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo…Sakura.

- Hokage-sama…- intervino Kakashi.

Orbes negros, ojos azules y una mirada verdosa se reencontraban nuevamente… con una diferencia…

Esos ojos negros no eran de Sasuke, esa mirada azulada no era la de Naruto…y ese par de perlas verdes… pertenecían a una Sakura llorosa.

- ¿Cómo…Cómo se… ¡COMO SE ATREVE! –gritó Sakura mientras se volvía hacia Tsunade.

- Lo mismo le eh dicho yo, Sakura.- intervino Kakashi, mientras aquellos dos chicos miraban todo sin entender.

- Esto apesta…TSK, como si yo quisiera estar en el equipo con estos.- y con _"estos"_ se refirió a su compañero castaño, a Sakura y a Kakashi.

- ¡eres un arrogante, Teme! –gritó el castaño, Sakura se quedó sorprendida… ¿Cómo lo había llamado?

- Cállate Dobe… tú no comprendes nada Nakumo…- y la ojijade aún se quedó aún más sorprendida.

- ¿Na...Nakumo? – llamó la pelirrosa.

- _"Sakura-chan…"_ – y al rubio se le rompió el corazón al ver como las lagrimas de su compañera volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

- _"Sakura, sé fuerte… no llores"_ –pidió un sorprendido Sasuke.

- Sakura… ustedes tres conformarán… el nuevo equipo siete…- confirmó Tsunade lo que Naruto y Sasuke ya pensaban lo que pasaría.

- ¿Sakura? – llamó Kakashi a la pelirrosa.

- No… Yo… estoy bien Kakashi-sensei.- y la pelirrosa se volvió hacia su maestra.

- Sakura… digas lo que…

- Estoy de acuerdo… pero con una condición…- intervino Sakura, con un plan que la ayudaría a enfrentar al asesino de Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Qué cosa, Sakura? –preguntó la mujer.

- Enséñeme el Ninpou Souzou Saisei…- y la pelirrosa dejó a sus maestros tan sorprendidos tanto como al fantasma de Naruto, el rubio sabía que técnica era aquella, ya había presenciado una vez su liberación cuando Tsunade se enfrentó a Orochimaru…

- _"Sakura-chan… ¡Vieja, no le enseñe esa técnica a Sakura-chan!"_ –gritó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

- _"Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"_ –preguntó Sasuke.

- No.- contestó Tsunade.

- _"Teme… si Sakura-chan utiliza esa técnica en caso de que la bba-chan se lo enseñe… la vida de Sakura-chan se irá reduciendo conforme vaya utilizando en Ninpou Souzou Saisei…"_ –respondió Naruto.

- Entonces olvídese que soy integrante del equipo siete… para mi, sin Naruto y Sasuke… no hay equipo siete, Tsunade-sama.- soltó la muchacha bastante seria, Kakashi cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Por favor, Hokage-sama...

- Nada de por favor Kakashi… Sakura, tú mejor que nadie sabes que pasa si pongo ese sello en ti… no tienes voluntad suficiente para soportar esa técnica… tú…

- Si puedo mantenerme con vida con Naruto y Sasuke-Kun muertos… con mayor razón puedo conjugar esa técnica… ¿no cree?

Tsunade sabía que Sakura tenía razón ¿pero para que quería Sakura aprender la Restauración Divina? ¿Acaso sería para…? No, Sakura no era tonta, no sería capaz de ir a buscara Itachi y vengar a Naruto y Sasuke, ella sabe mejor que nadie que es lo que la venganza causa en un ser humano, Sasuke Uchiha era el mejor ejemplo.

- _"¡No le enseñe esa técnica bba-chan, Sakura-chan se iría a buscar a Madara y ella…! ¡ELLA MORIRA SI LO INTENTA!"_ –gritaba un desesperado Naruto.

- Está bien, Sakura… mañana, a las seis en el campo de entrenamiento número siete… no faltes.- aceptó la mujer.

- Gracias- Tsunade-sama.

- _"la Hokage es idiota"_ –dijo Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura dirigirse hacia aquellos dos.

- No pretendas que me convierta en ese Uchiha.- murmuró Sakumo cruzado de brazos, Kakashi quiso soltar la carcajada, si supiera lo parecido que era con su antiguo alumno, entonces no diría nada.

- No lo haré… tú no te comparas con Sasuke-Kun en ningún aspecto.- contestó la pelirrosa, Sasuke sonrío, orgulloso de aquellas palabras.

- Soy mejor que ese traidor... molestia.- soltó el peligris, Sakura se quedó helada. _"Molestia"_

- Sakumo teme, no te atrevas a llamar así a Sakura-chan.- la defendió el castaño, Sakura soltó la carcajada, Tsunade estaba sorprendida al igual que Kakashi, Sakumo y Nakumo le miraban.

- _"Sakura-chan ¡al fin estas riendo! "_ –decía un rubio mientras veía felizmente a su amiga.

- _"Naruto… Sakura está llorando"_ –le dijo Sasuke mientras ambos veían como Sakura se carcajeaba entre el llanto.

- Sakura.- murmuró Kakashi.

- ¡Dios! ¡Si Sasuke-Kun estuviera aquí, sus _"Molestias"_ no serían comparadas con las tuyas…! –decía la pelirrosa mientras continuaba riéndose.

- Ya basta… no fastidies.- murmuró el menor de los Hatake mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

- _"¡No te dejes, Sakura-chan muéstrale quien eres…!"_ –decía el rubio.

- _"Cállate Dobe"_ –ordenaba el moreno.

Kakashi y su nuevo equipo se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento, aquel donde les aplicó la prueba de los cascabeles, donde dejó sin comer a Naruto, donde Sakura declaró que Sasuke le gustaba, donde Sasuke confesó su venganza… su odio hacia su hermano mayor… donde todo empezó…

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

><p><strong>MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAAAAAAAAAS! POR KAMI JA JA JA JA JA PUES DEISCULPEN POR TALES ERRORES, PERO AQUI ESTAN YA LOS CAPITULOS ACOMODADOS... DIGO YO... Y PUES, DEJANDO EL QUINTO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN... _:)<strong>

**GRACIAS POR AVISAR...**

**BlackAthena.**


	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

- _"Sakura-chan ya verás que todo mejorará, sólo tienes que dejar a un lado la venganza…" _

- _"La venganza no es buena… recuerda como eh terminado, Sakura..."_ – Naruto y Sasuke iban a un lado de Sakura, mientras Nakumo y Sakumo iban discutiendo al frente, Kakashi se acercó a su alumna.

- Ellos no son Naruto ni Sasuke, Sakura.- murmuró el Jounin.

- Lo sé… lo sé…- contestó Sakura.

- No intentes reemplazarlos… por favor.- pidió el Ninja copia.

- Kakashi-sensei… aunque ellos lo intenten, no podrán reemplazar a Naruto ni a Sasuke-Kun…- contestó la muchacha.

- Lo que ami me preocupa… es que ese Nakumo, se parece demasiado a Naruto… ¿podrás sobrellevarlo? – preguntó el Jounin.

- Por supuesto… a demás… ya aprendí una vez a controlar a Naruto… ¿a que puedo hacerlo con Nakumo? –decía la chica mientras alargaba el paso y se dirigía hacia aquellos dos.

- _"¿Sakura-chan estará bien, Teme?"_ – preguntó Naruto, Sasuke solo veía a aquella pelirrosa iniciando una conversación con aquellos dos.

- _"eso espero…"_ – contestó Sasuke mientras veía de reojo a su amigo.

Sakumo veía de reojo a Sakura, esa chica parecía tan molesta, y a él no le gustaba las cosas molestas, y menos las personas.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras…? –preguntó Sakura mientras seguía caminando y mirando hacia el frente, Sakumo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Nada importante.- contestó el muchacho.

- No le hagas caso Sakura-chan, el Teme es un amargado sin remedio…- interfería el castaño ojos azules, Sakura esbozó una ligera y casi inapreciable sonrisa.

- Gracias… pero ya sé llevar una situación con alguien de su carácter…- contestó la chica.

- _"¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Al menos le dejamos algo de experiencia a Sakura-chan! ¡¿Ne, Teme?"_ - hablaba el rubio mientras le daba un codazo al moreno.

- _"No fastidies Naruto… a demás… ese tipo Nakumo es un idiota…Hm."_ – y el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- _"Eres un Teme…un Sasuke Teme ¡JA!"_ – contestaba el rubio.

Kakashi se detuvo frente a aquel trío de troncos, los cuales tenían aún las pequeñas marcas de los puños de sus alumnos, sonrío, Cuanto los extrañaba, a ese par que por todo discutían y deseaban sacarse los ojos uno al otro, pero él sabía el afecto que ambos se tenían, cerró los ojos, intentando luchar contra la fuerza de las lagrimas, Sakura lo observaba desde lejos, mientras ella era observada por cuatro miradas…

_Y dos de ellos ya no estaban con vida…_

Habían muerto intentando regresar a la aldea, intentando alejarse de la venganza, del odio, del hermano mayor que le arruinó la vida. Sakura se acercó a su maestro y se recargó a su hombro, sabía lo mucho que a su maestro le dolía la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke y a ella también le hería, y sabía que la vida debía continuar, pero es que… ¡Era todo tan difícil sin ellos! Sasuke-Kun era su razón para seguir luchando, para seguir entrenando y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, y Naruto era la razón por la cual nunca se rendía, por la cual se volvía a levantar si tropezaba o caía…

- también los extraño, Sakura…y no por eso me encierro en mi casa o en el cuartel…- comenzó a hablar Kakashi.

- _"escucha lo que Kakashi-sensei va a decirte, Sakura-chan" _

- Kakashi-sensei yo…

- _"solo escucha, maldita sea…"_ – murmuró Sasuke, Sakura, sin entender, se interrumpió.

- Yo estuve ahí Sakura… Yo estuve ahí…y vi cómo dos de mis tres alumnos caían al suelo bañados en sangre… y cómo perdían la vida cómo agua entre las manos…- y Kakashi no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima, Sakura se aferró a su brazo, mientras sus cabellos rosáceos ocultaban su rostro.

- ¿de que estarán hablando? –preguntó Nakumo, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban a su lado, querían conocer a aquellos dos que estarían de ahora en adelante, cerca de Sakura.

- Estupideces de los difuntos.- contestó el peligris, Sasuke le miró con odio.

- _"contrólate Teme, así eras tú de amargado…"_ – le dijo Naruto mientras recargaba su brazo en el hombro del muchazo.

- _"pero este idiota es un imbécil…"-_contestó el otro.

- _"¿y quien mierda dijo que tú no lo eras, eh, eh?"_ – y Naruto soltó la carcajada, Sasuke bufó alguna maldición y volvieron a concentrarse en aquellos dos.

- Teme, será mejor que dejes de actuar como idiota, Sakura-chan y tu tío están heridos… perdieron a dos personas que…

- Nosotros también perdimos a dos personas que respetábamos…

- Tú no respetabas a Yuuki-chan… así que no digas nada Teme.

- Eres un…- comenzó a decir con resentimiento cuando sintió un aterrador frío en el cuello…

- _"¡TEME, DEJA EN PAZ A SAKUMO!"_ –gritaba Naruto mientras Sasuke intentaba ahorcar al Hatake.

- _"¡Es un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve, como se atreve?"_ –decía Sasuke mientras el rubio lograba separarlo de aquel muchacho.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakumo-baka? –preguntó Nakumo.

- No es nada, Dobe… sólo me dio un poco de frío, es todo… ¡Oigan, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! –gritó el muchacho después de explicarle a su amigo lo que sintió.

Kakashi escuchó el llamado de sus nuevos discípulos, pero no hizo mucho caso, necesitaba dejar en claro algo con Sakura… contarle lo que pasó aquella tarde lluviosa. Si es que podía.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿sufrieron mucho…? –preguntó la muchacha, Sasuke ya estaba a su lado, recargado de medio lado en el tronco, mientras Naruto estaba sentado sobre el tronco.

Kakashi le miró, suspiró y sonrío un poco.

- No, Sakura…ninguno de los dos sufrió…

- _"Por qué no vivimos lo suficiente para hacerlo…"-_ murmuró Sasuke, Naruto solo observaba, en silencio y con calma.

- Kakashi-sensei… por favor… dígame que fue lo que pasó… dígame…- y su voz se fue adelgazando…

- _"Mejor no le cuentes nada, Kakashi-sensei… no quiero ver llorar a Sakura por nuestra causa…no le cuente nada…"_ –decía el rubio con la mirada en suplica.

- Sakura… Yo solo puedo decirte… que Sasuke estaba ansioso por llegar…

- Kakashi-sensei…

- No me hagas revivir lo que vi… ver morir a una persona no es nada bonito… ¡ahora! Será mejor que vayamos con aquellos dos antes de que Sakumo nos lance un Chidori.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿le enseñó esa técnica? –gritó Sakura.

- _"¡¿Qué?"_ –Gritó Sasuke.

- El Chidori es una técnica que nuestro padre nos enseñó Sakura… mi hermano se la enseñó a Sakumo una vez que tenía edad suficiente… ahora vamos.

- _"maldito Kakashi, me dijo que solamente él podía utilizar el Chidori…"_ – murmuró Sasuke.

- _"¡Pues ya vez que no Teme…!"_ –contestó Naruto.

- Lamentamos la tardanza…- se disculpó el Ninja copia.

- Al fin… ya empezamos a preguntarnos si…

- Mejor cállate Teme.- interrumpió Nakumo, Sakura sonrío un poco.

- _"¡ ¿Viste Teme? ¡Sakura-chan sonrío, al fin ha sonreído de nuevo!"_ –exclamaba Naruto con felicidad, Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y cerró los ojos.

- _"Si dobe, la eh visto…"_ –contestó el moreno.

- Ahora, Sakura… ¿podrías sentarte entre Nakumo y Sakumo, por favor? –pidió el Ninja copia, Sakura levantó la ceja, extrañada, pero hizo lo que su maestro le pidió, Nakumo y el Hatake se hicieron un poco a un lado.

- _"¿Qué piensa hacer, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke?"_ –preguntó Naruto.

- _"No lo sé...quizá él…"_ –pero el moreno no terminó de decir.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó el castaño, Kakashi se le quedó mirando, ese sensei… ese sufijo… cerró los ojos e imaginó que era Naruto quien había hablado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cruda realidad, una realidad donde Sasuke y Naruto no estaban.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Qué les gusta? ¿Y cuales son sus objetivos? – preguntó el Jounin, Sakura se quedó sorprendida, bajó la mirada y se miró las manos empuñadas, temblaba y lo sabía, Nakumo le miró comprensivamente, Sakumo solo veía con enfado al hermano mayor de su padre.

- ¡Yo soy Nakumo Taiyouku, me gusta comer Ramen y mi objetivo es….! - Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible al escuchar aquella respuesta, en especial la última…

Sakura volteo a ver a su nuevo compañero de equipo, estaba sorprendida, perpleja, no sabía como reaccionar a aquello que escuchó… en especial aquello último…

_...¡y mi objetivo es convertirme en el próximo Hokage…Dattebayo! …_

- _"ese chico me agrada…" _– soltó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con la cabeza.

- _"pues a mi me parece que es un Usuratonkashi_…" –comentó Sasuke.

- _"¡TEME!" – Exclamó el rubio._

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? –_preguntó el castaño algo confundido al ver los rostros de Sakura y Kakashi.

- _"se parece más a él de lo que creí" –_pensó Kakashi.

- No pasa nada, Nakumo.- contestó Sakura.

- Ahora… tú Sakumo-chan…- señaló el Ninja copia.

- ¡AH! Me llamo Sakumo Hatake… me gusta entrenar con MO-LES-TIAS y mi objetivo es ser mejor que Kakashi Hatake…- decía el muchacho, mientras le lanzaba una mirada seria al hermano de su padre, Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, él ya sabía que su sobrino ambicionaba a ser mejor que él. 

- Ah… púes espero que lo logres, Sakumo-chan.

- _"es un idiota, no creo que logre ese ridículo objetivo…"_ –decía Sasuke con tono de enfado.

- _"mejor cállate, Teme, es turno de Sakura-chan" –_ intervenía el rubio.

- Sakura, es tú turno…- señaló el Ninja copia.

- ¡pero si usted ya sabe como me llamo y cuales son mis objetivos…! – gritó la muchacha.

- Pues repítemelo, creo que se me ha olvidado…de nuevo.- y lo último lo murmuró.

- ¡AH! ¡Kakashi-Sensei! Me llamó Sakura Haruno… me gusta… me gusta… ¡me gusta trabajar todo el día, así podré olvidar que mis antiguos compañeros ya no están a mi lado! ¡y mi objetivo es vengar su muerte! – exclamó la muchacha, a Kakashi no le sorprendió, ya sabía él que Sakura planeaba ir a la venganza de Sasuke y Naruto.

- Sakura… la venganza…

- Yo sé mejor que nadie que la venganza no es nada buena… que arruina la vida de las personas pero… ¡Pero yo ya no tengo una vida, Kakashi-sensei! La vida de los demás sigue en circulación y la mía está truncada… yo…

- Mientras yo siga con vida… tú no vengarás a nadie.- contestó Kakashi seriamente, ni Nakumo ni Sakumo fueron capaces de decir nada.

- _"Sakura-chan no seas cabezota…"_ – decía el rubio mientras se sentaba tras Sakura.

- _"Ya sabes que es bien necia, Dobe… algo me dice que las cosas están a punto de empeorar…"_ –respondió Sasuke.


	7. Parte VII

**Parte VII**

Sakura veía la cámara con sorpresa, luego entrecerró los ojos ¿Cómo era posible eso? Mataría a Kakashi después del flachazo.

Sakumo deseaba tanto tener que darle una paliza al hermano de su padre, pero sabía que no lo tocaría, así que se tranquilizó y se relajó, Nakumo estaba feliz, su segunda fotografía de equipo.

Kakashi se posesionó a tras de aquellos tres, mientras Sakura volvía a estar en medio del equipo, Sakumo veía la cámara con enfado y Nakumo sonreía zorrunamente… y sus vistas fueron encandiladas por la luz de la cámara…

- _"maldito Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo nos pudo hacer esto, eh, eh?"_ –se quejaba el rubio, Sasuke lo miraba con odio.

- _"cállate Dobe, a demás no entiendo él por qué me obligaste a posar… ni que fuéramos a aparecer en esa imagen…Usuratonkashi…"_ –contestó Sasuke mientras iba tras Sakura.

- _"No seas amargado Teme… te vas a morir de un paro cardiaco…"_ –le decía Naruto.

- _"¡IDIOTA, YA ESTAMOS MUERTOS!"_ –le gritó Sasuke.

- _"Ah, si… es verdad ¡Dattebayo!"_ –exclamó el muchacho mientras se carcajeaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

- _"Idiota"_ – murmuró Sasuke.

Pasó una semana desde aquel primer encuentro como el nuevo equipo siete, Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la fotografía entre manos, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo, no podía creer lo que miraba…

_La imagen del equipo siete…_

Mientras dos largas manchas blancas aparecían a los lados, la pelirrosa acercó la imagen a su rostro… sintió las lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas… aquellas blanquecinas imágenes…

_Tenían la forma de Naruto y Sasuke… _

Y las horas se hicieron días, los días en meses…y los meses en un año…. Un año en que Sakura entrenó… para vengar a Naruto y Sasuke… a Sasuke y Naruto…

Sakumo veía con aburrimiento como Nakumo y Sakura le tendían un pastel de cumpleaños, la pelirrosa lo había hecho con sus propias manos…

El muchacho suspiró, resignado ante aquella muestra de cariño, Nakumo parecía idiota sonriendo de aquella forma, mientras Kakashi leía su pequeño libro.

_Maldito pervertido de tío que tenía._

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakumo-Kun! –gritó Sakura.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños numero dieciocho, Teme! –felicitó el castaño.

- No tenían por qué hacer esto… que molestos.

- _"que malagradecido…yo que Sakura-chan ya le hubiera dado con ese pastel en la cara…"_ –gruñía Naruto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo veía a su compañera con una gran sonrisa, con la ayuda de todos sus amigos, Sakura fue recuperándose poco a poco, había ciertas fechas en que la joven se deprimía, pero con el tiempo lograría superar su tristeza…

- _"Oye teme… dentro de unos días cumplirás los dieciocho…"_ –empezó a decir el rubio.

- _"Yo ya no puedo cumplir años, Naruto… ¡ESTOY MUERTO_!" – Naruto lo exasperaba, ese rubio cabeza hueca hasta muerto era un idiota, pero suspiró, era su amigo y así venía el paquete.

- Teme, no seas amargado y agarra un poco de pastel, Sakura-chan lo preparó con sus propias manos…

- No quiero… tal vez y le puso veneno…- comenzó a decir, la pelirrosa, quien estaba frente a él, levantó el puño.

- ¡si te quisiera ver muerto ya te hubiera matado a golpes…! ¡Ahora prueba el maldito pastel o te lo meteré por donde mejor te quepa…! –gritó la chica, inmediatamente, Sakumo comenzó a probar el pastel, Nakumo soltó la carcajada y Kakashi los observaba de reojo.

- _"Ya era hora de que todo volviera a la normalidad… ¿pero que dices? Esos no son Sasuke ni Naruto… nada volverá a hacer normal"_ –pensaba el Ninja copia.

El tiempo pasó volando, Sakura y Nakumo se despidieron de Kakashi y Sakumo…

Fue cuando Kakashi miró de reojo a su sobrino, se parecía tanto a Sasuke, si no fuera por su cabello y su color, entonces serian idénticos, hasta ese extraño carácter tenían iguales, suspiró.

Sakura entró a su departamento, le echó un vistazo a la pared, exactamente a aquel par de fotografías, ambas del equipo siete…

- Naruto, Sasuke-Kun…los extraño tanto.- y la joven pasó su mirada a la más reciente imagen, posó su mirada en Sakumo y luego en Nakumo… el experto en fotografías había dicho que las manchas blancas podrían ser un defecto de la cámara… la pelirrosa sonrío, ella sabía que no era así…

_Pues las poses eran diferentes… _

Nakumo tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mancha blanca que se parecía a Naruto tenía la mano en forma de "V" hasta su zorruna sonrisa se podía ver tan clara, Sasuke solo veía a Naruto con enfado y con los brazos cruzados, con la misma pose que puso cuando eran un equipo y se tomaron la fotografía…

Y las lagrimas volvían a caer, había pasado tanto tiempo que no lloraba por ellos, sonrío, esta vez no eran lagrimas de tristeza… si no de alegría… pues sabía que sus amigos estaban con ella… cuidándola desde la muerte.

- Mañana iré de misión… espero que me acompañen.- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- _"Por supuesto que iremos contigo, Sakura-chan…no te dejaremos sola"_ –le contestaba Naruto.

- _"solo procura cuidarte y no estorbar ¿de acuerdo?"_ –le decía Sasuke, ambos chicos estaban sentados uno al lado de Sakura.

- ¡AH! Mañana será un largo día… a demás, Tsunade-sensei quiere que siga practicando el Ninpou Souzou Saisei, estoy segura de que lograré liberar el sello…

- _"¡Por supuesto que lo lograrás, Sakura-chan! ¿verdad Teme?" _

- _"Hm." _

- _"Tú y tu extenso vocabulario Teme… aunque desde que morimos estás más platicador…"_

- _"cállate Dobe"_

Dos días después, un hermoso y triste día, Sakura corría hacia Konoha, sabía que día era ese, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que… abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke y el de Naruto, el rubio y el moreno corrían tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos y observando su rosáceo cabello moverse hacia los lados, Nakumo y Sakumo iban a cada lado de la chica, mientras Kakashi se había adelantado un poco.

- _"Feliz Cumpleaños Teme"_ –felicitó el rubio, Sasuke le miró de reojo.

- _"Supongo que gracias…"_ –contestó el moreno mientras seguía a la pelirrosa.

Habían entregado el pergamino que Tsunade le enviaba a Gaara y enguanto este fue entregado se regresaron, Sakumo veía de soslayo a Sakura, fue por ella por el cual ahora corrían a toda velocidad hacia Konoha…

- ¡Ya me cansé, necesito detenerme un poco! –gritó el menor de los Hatake, Kakashi se detuvo, Sakura corrió un poco más, quedando adelante, Nakumo respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba hablar.

- Solo… cinco…Minutos…por…favor.- decía el castaño entre la respiración.

- ¡Vamos, no hace falta mucho! –exclamaba la pelirrosa, quería llegar a Konoha antes de que anocheciera.

- ¡Tenemos que descansar! –gritó el joven peligrís, Kakashi solo se quedó en silencio.

- _"¿y a este que le pasa?"_ –preguntó Naruto mientras señalaba a Sakumo con el pulgar.

- _"es idiota, déjalo"_ –contestó Sasuke.

- ¡pero yo quiero llegar a la aldea lo antes posible, por favor, Kakashi-sensei, sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-Kun…! –pero la pelirrosa fue interrumpida por un Kunai en el cuello, Sakumo amenazaba su blanquecino cuerpo.

- _"¡Kakashi-sensei, haz algo!"_ –gritó Naruto.

- _"¡Aléjate de Sakura!"_ – exclamó Sasuke bastante molesto.

Kakashi dio unos cuantos pasos más pero Nakumo negó, el castaño le envió un mensaje a través de la mirada.

- ¡¿pero que diablos haces, idiota? –gritó Sakura, pero sintió la presión aún más ajustada a su cuello.

- ¡Me fastidias, eso es lo que pasa! ¡¿por qué no dejas de mencionar a ese Uchiha traidor, eh? ¡el ya está mu…!

**_PUF_**

Un sonido grave y blando se escuchó por el lugar, Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron, Nakumo y Kakashi solo veían con asombro todo aquello.

- _"¡Eso es Sakura-chan, no permitas que ese Teme te haga daño!"_ –festejaba el fantasma de Naruto.

- _"uno más fuerte debió haberle dado"_ –murmuró Sasuke.

- No vuelvas… a decir eso... ¿me escuchas? ¡tú no conociste a Sasuke-Kun! ¡y si quieres quedarte sentado aquí, pues hazlo, yo no lo haré…! – y acto seguido, Sakura se lanzó hacia la aldea, ya estaba oscureciendo…

- ¡Maldita Molestia! –gritó Sakumo enfadado, pero la pelirrosa ya se había ido.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, ese sobrino suyo era todo un caso, si Sasuke _estuviera _vivo él y su sobrino hubieran sido _"Grandes"_ amigos… o eso creía.

- Sakumo, ve tras Sakura… Nakumo y yo nos quedaremos a descansar un poco… los alcanzaremos pronto.- decía el Hatake mayor.

- ¡Pero…!

- Es una orden.- lo interrumpió Kakashi.

Y el muchacho bufó algunas blasfemias y maldiciones, y aún así, partió tras Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke iban tras Sakura, el moreno veía con seriedad la espalda de Sakura, de vez en vez temblaba… estaba llorando.

- _"Maldito Sakumo de mierda"_ –murmuró Naruto.

- _"Sakura"_ –murmuró Sasuke cuando vio un par de pequeñas lagrimas dirigirse hacía él, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero este jamás llego… las lagrimas habían atravesado su ser…

La chica se detuvo, ya estaba oscuro pero tenía que llegar a la aldea e ir al cementerio, tenía que darle las felicitaciones a Sasuke y de paso, visitar después de tanto tiempo, su sepultura…

_Y la de Naruto._

Sintió la presencia de Sakumo muy cerca y la de Kakashi y Nakumo un poco más a tras, aumentó la velocidad dispuesta a llegar a tiempo al cementerio…

Eran las 11:30 de la Noche cuando Sakura llegó ante las tumbas de Naruto y Sasuke… la pelirrosa se sentó sobre la hierba, frente a las lapidas de Sasuke y de Naruto…

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-Kun.- felicitó la muchacha mientras el fresco viento mecía su cabello.

- _"Gracias, Sakura"_ –decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba sobre su tumba, Naruto estaba frente a Sakura.

- _"Oye Sakura-chan… Yo creo que ese Sakumo Teme está celoso…¡Dattebayo!" _–exclamó el muchacho.

- _"eres idiota, Naruto"_ –le espetó el moreno.

- _"¿pero por qué? Tengo la razón, ese chico siempre hace berrinches cuando Sakura-chan nos menciona…"_ –le contestaba Naruto con algo de inocencia.

- _"como digas…"_ – y lo mandó a loco.

- _"Eres un teme"_

- _"y tú un Dobe…" _

- _"Baka…"_

- _"Usuratonkashi…"_

- ¿saben chicos…? Si estuvieran vivos… seguramente en estos momentos estuvieran peleándose.- y Sakura rompió aquel silencio sepulcral que solo ella podía escuchar.

- _"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?"_ – preguntó asombrado el muchacho.

- _"eres un Dobe…"_ – murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura se arrodilló ante la tumba de Naruto y se recargó en ella, acostando su cabeza y usando sus brazos como almohadas, perder a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo a la vez, había sido un golpe demasiado duro, después de que a uno de ellos no lo había vuelvo a ver desde hace seis años, y ahora… cuando pensaba volver… se lo arrebataban de su lado…

Pero lo que más le dolía, es que habían otros dos que le recordaban cada día, lo que había perdido…

- Ah, Naruto… esos compañeros míos son unos… idiotas… como lo fueron tú y Sasuke en su tiempo… ¿acaso hice algo malo para merecer esto? Intento recuperarme, superar tu partida y la de Sasuke-Kun… ¡pero no puedo! ¡No puedo…me cuesta cada vez que veo a Sakumo-Kun y a Nakumo, superar su partida…! – y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro una vez más, goteando de su rostro hacia la tumba, Naruto bajó la mirada, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y se arrodilló a su lado.

- _"Todo saldrá bien, Sakura… aquí estamos…"_ –y el moreno le dio un beso en la cabeza, Sakura levantó la mirada, había sentido algo extraño en su cabeza, se tocó la zona en la que había sentido aquello, sonrío, era extraño porqué esa misma sensación ya la había sentido antes… y era siempre cuando recordaba a Naruto y a Sasuke y se ponía a llorar…

- Gracias, chicos… Gracias…- y nuevamente soltó el llanto, aún más fuerte…

Kakashi estaba en la entrada de aquel cementerio, Sakumo y Nakumo se encontraban ahí, a su lado, mientras podían apreciar a una pelirrosa llorando sobre la tumba de alguien.

- Sakura está sobre la tumba de Naruto… cuando Sasuke se fue, Sakura quedó desolada y deprimida… Naruto le hizo una promesa de traer a Sasuke…- Sakumo veía a su tío con asombro, mientras Nakumo observaba a Sakura, la chica seguía llorando.

- ¿y que pasó después? –preguntó Nakumo sin volver su vista hacia ellos.

- … Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya… se volvió muy fuerte, era un chico asombroso y con una capacidad de convencer a la gente, enorme… hacía amigos con facilidad… un gran chico… pero Sakura se quedó sola nuevamente… cuando Naruto regresó, tres años después, las cosas entre Sakura y él no fueron las mismas… con el tiempo, Naruto y Sakura fueron juntos a la búsqueda de Sasuke… pero este los atacó, casi logró asesinar a Naruto y a Sakura… pero ellos, a pesar del rechazo de Sasuke, continuaron buscando e intentando traerlo de vuelta…

- Kakashi…- nombró Sakumo.

- Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke… y Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura… Sasuke sólo vivía para la venganza… su infancia se vio turba por culpa de su hermano mayor… su vida se volvió sombras y soledad… es por eso que no deseo que Sakura vaya tras el asesino de Sasuke… no soportaría perderla a ella también… y ahora llegan ustedes dos… le dije a Tsunade-sama que esto sería un gran golpe para Sakura…

- ¿por qué? –preguntó duramente el menor de los Hatake.

- Por qué tú, para empezar… eres demasiado parecido a Sasuke… y ni que decir de Nakumo… ambos le recuerdan a Sasuke y a Naruto… y también le tiene sus presencias, muy en claro que… Naruto y Sasuke ya no están a su lado…- y el Ninja copia dio un paso al frente, Sakura se encontraba nuevamente recargada en la tumba de Naruto.

- _"Sakura-chan tienes que regresar a tu casa, está empezando a hacer frío…. Te enfermarás si te quedas aquí…"_ – aconsejaba el muchacho.

- Naruto…- murmuró Sakura.

- _"se ha quedado dormida, Dobe…"_ –decía Sasuke mientras giraba su mirada hacia Kakashi, quien se acercaba a paso lento.

- _"Kakashi-sensei, lleva a Sakura a su casa…"_ –le pedía el chico a su maestro.

- No sé preocupen… yo cuidaré a Sakura… lo prometo.- ignorando que Naruto le había dirigido la palabra…y él le había respondido…

- _"Gracias Kakashi-sensei"_

- _"Si… Gracias"_

Kakashi desapareció de las calles llevándose a Sakura con él, mientras Nakumo y Sakumo se acercaban a aquellas tumbas, Sasuke y Naruto seguían ahí… observándole los rostros…

- así que… estos son los sujetos por los que tanto lloriqueas, Sakura…- murmuró Sakumo mientras miraba las fotografías adheridas a las lapidas.

- Teme, sé más respetuoso…

- No puedo… no puedo trabajar en un equipo donde una molestia se la pasa pensando en otras personas…- comenzó a decir Sakumo mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Kakahsi-sensei tiene razón… Teme, nosotros le recordamos a Sakura-chan cada día… que ella perdió a dos personas a las que amaba…

- Mira Dobe… ese Uchiha no tiene nada de especial… era un Traidor… un desertor y un asesino… ¡¿Qué mierda le ve Sakura a ese cadáver? – gritó el muchacho, Nakumo bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

- _"¡Oye idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?"_ –gritaba Naruto mientras intentaba golpearlo pero obviamente no podía, estaba muerto, era un fantasma…

- _"Hm. déjalo Dobe… está celoso…"-_ interrumpió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Así que…todas mis sospechas son verdad…- comenzó a decir Nakumo.

- ¿de que hablas Dobe…? –preguntó el peligrís algo curioso.

- Tú… estás celoso de Sasuke Uchiha…- soltó el muchacho mientras miraba a un Sakumo sorprendido.

- "_¡AJÁ! ¡así que estás celoso del teme, eh!" _–gritaba Naruto.

- _"te lo dije, Usuratonkashi…"_

- No digas estupideces…- contestó Sakumo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba, Nakumo se quedó en su sitio y volteo a ver, aquella fotografía de un rubio ojos azules.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW ... :)<p> 


	8. Parte VIII

**Parte VIII**

- Sakura-chan estará bien… yo sé que Sakumo Teme la quiere… ustedes ya no están pero nosotros si… ¡Yo protegeré a Sakura-chan, Dattebayo! – prometió el rubio.

- _"¡Oye, esa es mi frase! Este tipo es un imitador barato ¡¿Quién se cree, eh, eh?"_

- _"Ya cállate Dobe… que latoso eres, de verdad…a demás… está prometiendo proteger a Sakura… ¿no es algo ya?" _

- _"Pues…si Teme pero… siento envidia…"_ –murmuró Naruto.

- _"Yo también siento envidia, Dobe… Yo también"_ – contestó el moreno.

Kakashi acostó a Sakura en su cama y la cubrió, la joven dormía placidamente, sabría por experiencia que la joven dormía poco, haber visitado las tumbas de Sasuke y Naruto había sido algo bueno para la pelirrosa, sabía que la joven se había quitado un gran peso de encima aquella noche, en que Sasuke Uchiha no vivía para festejar sus decimoctavo cumpleaños, y así, dejando a una dormida Sakura, se dispuso a marcharse a su casa, deseando que el sueño también lo venciera y por primera vez dormir tranquilamente.

Sakura se encontraba en aquel campo de entrenamiento, nuevamente mientras un cerezo se alzaba en medio, se acercó lentamente al ver dos sombras en el suelo, una a cada lado de aquel cerezo.

- _"¿Sasuke-Kun…Naruto?" – _los llamó la joven, el viento mecía su cabello rosado, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a aquel hermoso árbol...

- _"pensé que vengarías la muerte de tu amigo y la de mi hermano…" – _Sakura detuvo su paso ya estando muy cerca del cerezo, no podía creerlo, de entre el tronco del cerezo, la imagen de Itachi apareció ante ella.

- _"Yo…no creo que a Naruto y a Sasuke-Kun le guste verme metida en el mundo de la venganza…" –_contestó Sakura_._

- _"ellos están muertos… si tú hubieras estado ahí… no dirías lo que estoy escuchando…"_

- _"¡déjame en paz, tú no sabes lo que sufro por la perdida de Naruto y Sasuke-Kun!"_

- _"Venga la muerte de mi hermano, Sakura-chan… venga la muerte de Naruto…Madara Uchiha fue quien los asesinó… sé que mañana saldrás nuevamente a una misión al país de las olas… estaré oculto en el monumento al mar… te estaré esperando ahí… tengo algo que mostrarte…Sakura-chan…"_ –y dicho todo eso, Itachi desapareció explotando en ciento de cuervos, Sakura no podía creerlo.

La pelirrosa veía con nostalgia aquel lugar, el sueño aún no acababa, pero el sueño había mutado, convirtiéndose en pesadilla…

- _"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…"_ –la pelirrosa logró escuchar la voz de Naruto, llamándola.

- _"¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?"_ –preguntó la pelirrosa.

- _"¿por qué Sakura-chan, por qué?"_ –le preguntaba la voz del rubio, Sakura miró aquellas sombras, se acercó al árbol una vez más e intentó encontrar a Naruto, rodeando aquel cerezo, caminó el círculos, alrededor del árbol, la sombra parecía caminar por si misma, porque Naruto no estaba en ningún lado…

- _"¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?" _– preguntó la chica preocupadamente, alarmada, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero primero necesitaba hablar con ellos, necesitaba saber… como es que habían muerto.

- _"¿Qué no lo recuerdas, Sakura?" _–esta vez era Sasuke, intentó buscarlo igual que a Naruto, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

- _"¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Dónde están?" _–preguntó la muchacha, sentía las mejillas heladas…

- _"Tú sabes en donde estamos Sakura-chan…" _–contestó la voz de Naruto, que provenía de todos lados, Sakura comenzó a girar sobre sus talones, buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

- _"¡No, no lo sé, díganme en donde están, Naruto, Sasuke-Kun!" _– gritaba la muchacha con desesperación.

- _"Sakura… estamos muertos… estamos en el Limbo, penando por qué nuestro asesino aún está vivo…" _– contestó Sasuke, Sakura se detuvo, quedando una vez más, frente aquel cerezo.

- _"¡¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡Haré todo lo que quieran, pero por favor, aparezcan!"_ –gritaba la muchacha, sus orbes verdosos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas.

- _"Queremos que vengues nuestra muerte, Sakura…"-_ escuchó las voces de Sasuke y Naruto al unísono

- _"Yo…"_

- _"Vénganos, Sakura…"_ – decían una vez más al mismo tiempo.

- _"¡Yo no…!"_

- _"¡Vénganos!"_ –y la petición se volvía más fuerte.

- _"¡Los vengaré, lo haré, lo juro por mi vida que mataré al imbécil que les hizo daño!"_ –gritó la pelirrosa con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, levantando un blanquecino polvo a su alrededor.

- _"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…"_ – escuchó la voz de Naruto, pero Sakura tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras su espalda se convulsionaba por el llanto.

- _"Sakura…míranos…"_ –esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló, Sakura levantó la mirada lentamente, distinguiendo un par de sombras con la forma de Naruto y Sasuke frente a ella…

Y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con mucho más fuerza al verlos ahí, pálidos y con grandes ojeras, mientras la sangre cubría sus ropas… mientras sus rostros, con cientos de heridas, sucias de tierra y Sangre mezcladas, mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas por sangre… su propia sangre…

- _"Sasuke-Kun…Na…Naruto"_ –nombró la joven.

- _"Sakura-chan… así es como nos dejó ese sujeto…" _

- _"tienes que vengarnos, Sakura… promételo…promete que vengarás nuestras muertes… ¡HAZLO! "_-exclamó Sasuke, Sakura se estremeció, se puso de pie y se talló las lagrimas con las manos.

- _"Yo… yo pro…"_

- _"¡SAKURA-CHAN NOOOOOOO!"_ –la pelirrosa se vio interrumpida por la voz de Naruto tras ella, volteo a mirar y ahí estaban, Sasuke y Naruto, sin ninguna herida, sin sangre ni tierra, sin la piel pálida, sin ojeras… se veían sanos.

- _"Sa…Sasuke-Kun, Naruto…"_ –les nombró sorprendida, aquel Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a Sakura, interponiéndose entre Sakura y aquellos impostores.

- _"¡ALEJATE DE SAKURA-CHAN!"_ –gritó Naruto al verse a si mismo…

- _"Vénganos Sakura"_ –continuo diciendo aquel oscuro Sasuke.

- _"No escuches Sakura… ese no soy yo… ese no soy yo…"_ –le murmuraba Sasuke mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura.

- _"Sasuke-Kun… ¿en verdad…son ustedes? "_ –preguntó la pelirrosa mientras recargaba su frente en el pecho de Sasuke.

- _"Somos nosotros Sakura-chan… ni Sasuke teme ni yo… te pediríamos nunca de los nunca que te aventuraras a ese mundo de sangre y soledad… el mundo de la venganza…¡Dattebayo!"_ –exclamó el rubio.

- _"Sakura, escúchame… Itachi, por alguna razón quiere que vengues nuestra muerte, no lo escuches, aléjate de él, Sakura…"_

- _"Nosotros jamás te pediríamos algo tan egoísta, Sakura-chan… recuerda que estamos protegiéndote… y siempre estaremos a tu lado…"_ – Sakura levantó su vista y vio a un Naruto destruyendo a aquellas sombras con un poderoso Rasengan…

Y ellos tres quedaron solos en aquella escena, producto de la pesadilla de Sakura…

- _"siempre estaremos a tu lado, Sakura…"_–murmuraba Sasuke mientras Sakura les observaba alejarse, mientras la luz se volvía intensa y comenzaba a perder de vista a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- _"Siempre…Sakura-chan… siempre"_ –escuchó el eco de la voz de Naruto…

- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Sakura mientras se sentaba en cama de un sobresalto, estaba perlada en sudor, respiraba agitadamente, mientras aquellas aterradoras imágenes cruzaban por su verdosa y transparente mirada.

- "_Todo está bien, Sakura-chan… nosotros estamos protegiéndote…" _–decía Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- _"Solo fue un mal sueño, Sakura…"_

- Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo lograré dormir bien…? –se preguntó la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba…

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al escuchar la ventana corrediza del balcón que se encontraba a su lado, abrirse de un golpe, mientras una masculina sombra se dirigía hacia ella con rapidez.

_Se quedó muda._

- ¿estás bien, Sakura? –escuchó una ronca y agresiva voz…

Sakura no dijo nada, solo vio como la luz del exterior contorneaba aquella figura, que escasamente podía verle el rostro, ese par de perlas negras… levantó la mano y la recargó en aquella fría mejilla…

Y comenzó a llorar… abrazó a aquel fuera quien fuera, necesitaba llorar… _y mucho_.

- _"Sakura-chan…"_ –murmuró Naruto con la voz casi apagada.

- _"Hm…."_ – gimió Sasuke con enfado al ver a aquel hombre abrazando a Sakura.

- Todo estará bien, solo fue…una pesadilla.- Sakura seguía llorando, al principio había creído que aquel hombre era Sasuke, pero al ver sus grisáceos cabellos, supo que no era él y una vez más recordó que Sasuke estaba _muerto_.

Nakumo veía a Sakumo con enfado y con los brazos cruzados, ya se había enterado de lo sucedido durante la madrugada ¿Qué hacía Sakumo en la calle a esas horas? Eso era un verdadero misterio hasta ahora, el castaño y el peligris se encontraban sentados en la pequeña mesa de cocina en el departamento de Sakura, mientras la pelirrosa les preparaba algo de desayunar.

- Teme… ¿Qué hacías en la calle tan tarde? –preguntó Nakumo en voz baja para que Sakura no lo escuchara.

- Nada que te importe, Dobe.- contestó el otro, mientras miraba de vez en vez a la pelirrosa.

- _"Estabas cuidando a Sakura-chan…admítelo…"_ –acusaba Naruto quien estaba sentado a lado del castaño.

- Vamos, Teme… soy tu amigo… los amigos se cuentan todo ¿que no?

- No.- contestó secamente el muchacho.

- _"eres un Teme… ¡ya cuéntale que Sakura-chan te gusta!"_ –exclamó el rubio.

- _"¡NARUTO!"_ –regañó Sasuke, pero el moreno guardó silencio al saber de su error, Naruto le miró con la mirada entrecerrada, con un brillo de picardía.

- _"¡ESTAS CELOSO SASUKE-TEME!"_ –acusó el rubio a su fantasmagórico amigo.

- Eres idiota Sakumo-teme… ¿por qué no…?

- Cállate Usuratonkashi, ahí viene Sakura.- interrumpió el Hatake.

- Espero les guste…- decía la joven mientras dejaba ambos platos frente a cada uno de ellos.

- _"¿y el mío, Sakura-chan?"_ – bromeó el rubio.

Desayunaron y rieron con las anécdotas de Nakumo, hasta Naruto estaba carcajeándose, Sakura golpeaba la mesa con la mano, nunca en su vida había escuchado semejante cosa ¿Qué Nakumo fue a buscar un monstruo al bosque y regresó con una cría? ¡JA! ¿Un momento? Sakumo solo sacudía la melena hacia los lados, mientras Nakumo se llenaba la boca con comida, Sakura se quedó en silencio, esa anécdota la recordaba, a Naruto le había pasado algo por el estilo…

- _"¿Sakura-Chan que te pasa?"_ –preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

- _"Está recordando una las tantas estupideces que hiciste, Dobe…"_

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? –preguntó el castaño, Sakura sonrío al despertar de su sueño abierto.

- Si, solo estaba recordando algo… ¿recuerdan las plagas de aquellos monstruos hace seis años? –preguntó la muchacha.

- ¡Si, el sensei nos había dicho que un idiota había ido al bosque…y…! –pero el muchacho se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, apenado, Sakumo soltó una carcajada, Nakumo había captado.

- Pues Naruto fue el responsable de eso… él también fue en la búsqueda de semejante cosa…y regresó a una Konoha con un problema de plaga…

- Ahora me doy cuenta…- murmuraba Sakumo.

- _"Si, yo también"_ – decía Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakumo teme? –preguntó Nakumo.

- _"¿Si, teme, que pasa?"_

- … ese Naruto y tú son un par de idiotas bien hechos… físicamente parecidos… los dos son unos cabeza huecas… no me sorprende que hubieran hecho las mismas estupideces…- decía Sakumo, Sakura soltó la carcajada, aunque le molestó que llamara a Naruto, idiota, era verdad.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó el castaño.

- _"¡Oye!"_ –se quejó el rubio.

- _"Ese tipo tiene razón, estoy de acuerdo…"_ –murmuraba Sasuke ante una asesina mirada que Naruto le lanzaba.

- Bueno, si es todo, iré por mis cosas… seguro Kakashi-sensei ya nos está esperando…- decía la pelirrosa mientras iba por sus cosas.

- Oye… Sakumo-teme…- empezó a murmurar el castaño mientras se recargaba a la mesa.

- ¿ahora que quieres Dobe?

Sakura estaba en su recamara, organizando la mochila para el viaje de ese día, la misión era ir al país de la ola y entregar un pergamino al jefe de la aldea, era todo, pero recordó algo.

Itachi le había citado en aquel monumento ¿iría o no iría…? Por supuesto que no… no iría, pero… sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que quería mostrarle.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan…? –preguntó Nakumo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...<strong>

Ja ja ja ja NO VOY A MATAR A SAKURA NI A KAKASHI ¬¬

hay venganza, de una vez les Informo ja ja ja ja ja ja

**Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios y sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

**Oh! antes de que se me olvide... Las espero en.. "Lazos Criminales..." (Sasuke*Sakura*Naruto)**


	9. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

Sakura salió de la habitación y entrar a la sala y solo para encontrarse con una cosa…

_Un Nakumo con el ojo morado._

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó la chica molesta mientras ponía las manos en jarras.

- Nada… este Dobe es un idiota, ya sabes.- se excusó el muchacho.

Sasuke sonreía, Kakashi tenía razón, esos dos se parecían demasiado a Naruto y a él, Naruto solo miraba con enfado y brazos cruzados como Sakura se marchaba con aquellos dos.

- _"No entiendo por qué lo golpeo"_ –decía el rubio mientras iba tras Sakura y su nuevo equipo.

- _"Tú nunca entiendes nada, Dobe"_ –le contestó Sasuke.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en aquel viejo banco, a la salida de Konoha, esperando la llegada de Kakashi, la pelirrosa suspiró ¿por qué Kakashi siempre tenía que llegar tarde?

- oye teme ¿tú tío para todo llega tarde? –preguntó Nakumo.

- No, cuando la abuela organiza una reunión familiar él siempre es el primero en llegar.- contestó el muchacho, Sakura se vio sorprendida al igual que aquel par de fantasmas.

- _"No puedo creerlo ¡el mundo se ha vuelto loco!"_ –gritó Naruto.

- _"Pues créelo…"_ –le decía Sasuke.

- ¡Buenos días, lamento la tardanza…es que me eh perdido en el cami…!

- Si, si, cállese Kakashi-sensei… ahora vámonos, vamos retrasados.- decía la pelirrosa, Kakashi sonrío y siguió a su alumna, Sakumo y Nakumo voltearon a verse y se dispusieron a seguirlos.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei…! –llamó Nakumo mientras alcanzaba a su nuevo maestro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nakumo? –preguntó Kakashi.

- ¿Cuál es el camino de la vida? –preguntó el muchacho, Kakashi le miró de reojo y sonrío.

- _"Oye, que buena pregunta"_ – admitía Naruto.

- _"es verdad… ese idiota no es tan idiota después de todo"_ –murmuraba Sasuke.

- Em… pues…

- ¡Ande, Kakashi-sensei, explíquenos cual es el camino de la vida! – gritaba Sakura mientras iba al frente, Kakashi suspiró.

- La impuntualidad.- murmuró Kakashi mientras veía a Sakura mirarle de reojo.

- ¿la impuntualidad, por qué? –preguntó el muchacho castaño.

- ¿Em? Yo… etto.

- Mejor ya no hagas preguntas Nakumo baka… a demás, ese es el camino de Kakashi-sensei… la impuntualidad.- interrumpía Sakumo.

- _"muy de acuerdo… "-_decía Naruto.

- ¿Nunca ha llegado temprano a ningún lado, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Nakumo.

- Nakumo yo…

- Solo cuando la abuela lo amenaza con ir a visitarlo a su departamento…y como Azuma-sensei y Gai-sensei viven en el mismo edificio…

- Sakumo… Ya basta.- llamó la atención el Ninja copia a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué hice ahora? Solo digo la verdad.

- _"Así que Kakashi-sensei le tiene miedo a su mamá, eh" _

- _"Que patético…"_ –decía Sasuke mientras alcanzaba a Sakura.

- _"¡Espérame Teme!" _

El país de la ola era un hermoso lugar, con sus hermosas playas y la delicada arena, sus pequeñas casas y su gente amable y respetuosa, Sakura solo miraba con desgana a aquel hombre al que tenían que entregarle el mensaje, Kakashi se quedó hablando un rato con aquel hombre, mientras Sakura se ponía de pie de donde estaba sentada.

- ¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan? –preguntó Nakumo.

- "Si, Sakura-chan… ¿A dónde vas?" –preguntó Naruto.

- _"Dobe, Sakura va a encontrarse con Itachi…"_ –dijo un Sasuke alarmado.

- Nakumo, iré a ver por ahí… no tardaré, lo prometo.- decía la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- _"¡Vayan con ella, irá con Itachi…!"_ –gritaba Sasuke a Sakumo, quien solo veía con seriedad el camino por el cual Sakura había desaparecido.

- Molestia.- murmuró el muchacho.

Sakura andaba por aquella aldea con tranquilidad, el sol en lo más alto del cielo, calentando la frialdad que el mar emanaba, el clima era agradable, ni tan caluroso, ni tan frío, simplemente fresco.

Y ahí estaba, una hermosa pieza de bronce con la forma de una gran ola, con una sirena sentada en esta con un trinchete en su mano izquierda, se suponía que Itachi estaría ahí ¿pero en donde estaba?

Había varias parejas, niños, niñas, ancianos, había personas de todas las edades y tras aquel monumento al mar, se encontraba la hermosa playa de transparentes aguas…

- Sakura-chan…- escuchó su nombre, Sakura volteo para todos lados y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió rojo y negro, las aguas se volvieron sangre, la arena oscura, las nubes se tornaron tan rojas como el símbolo de Akatsuki, todo se volvió borroso, al menos las personas que le rodeaban y las casas, todo se detuvo, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor, y ahí estaba, un Itachi ocupando el lugar de aquella sirena, con su horrible y oscura capa cubriendo su cuerpo…

- Aquí estoy… ahora muéstrame lo que me querías enseñar.- pidió la chica, Itachi bajó de su asiento de un salto y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Te mostraré el momento en que Sasuke y el chico Kyuubi murieron… y sé que vengarás la muerte de mi hermano y tú amigo… Yo lo sé.

- _"¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?"_ –preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba alrededor de una hipnotizada Sakura, Sasuke empuñó las manos, sabía que Sakura había caído en el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi.

- _"Está en el mundo de Itachi…"_ –contestó Sasuke, Naruto se quedó perplejo.-

- _"¿pero que querrá enseñar…?"_ –pero el rubio se quedó callado.

- _"Oh, no… Itachi va a…"_

Sakura se encontraba ahora en medio del oscuro bosque…

_…_

_Sasuke y Naruto corrían por aquel camino marcado en árboles, Kakashi, Gai y Azuma iban al frente, mientras el Uzumaki y el Uchiha les seguían hasta el final, el equipo de aquellos maestros iban delante de ellos… al menos así podrían platicar a gusto, mientras Sakura les observaba desde el cielo…_

- _¡Ya quiero llegar a la aldea! ¡Seguro Sakura-chan se desmayará al vernos, Dattebayo! –exclamaba el rubio mientras corría, Sasuke le miró de reojo y sonrío de medio lado._

- _Hm._

- _Tú y tu extenso vocabulario, Teme._

- _Dobe._

- _Teme._

- _Dobe…_

- _Teme…_

- _"**UGH ¡Ya cállense! – **gritó Sakura desde su sitio en el aire._

- _Oye Teme… ¿Qué pensarás hacer ahora que vas a regresar a la aldea? – preguntó Naruto algo serio._

- _Cumplir con mi segundo objetivo.- contestó el Uchiha, Naruto sonrío._

- _Si se lo propones a Sakura-chan quizá ella… ¡AUCH! – empezó a decir el chico hasta que al final dio un grito de dolor, Sasuke le había dado un sopetón en la cabeza._

- _Eres un Usuratonkashi…- murmuró Sasuke._

- _¡CUIDADO! – se escuchó el grito de Kakashi, seguido por una fuerte explosión, Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron, saltaron a un lado, evadiendo un pergamino explosivo._

- _¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –gritó Sasuke, pero nadie le contestó, él y Naruto estaban rodeados por una densa nube de humo blanco._

- _Que mierda…- comenzó a decir Naruto mientras sostenía un par de Kunai en cada mano, Sasuke desenvainó la Katana y se preparó para la batalla._

- _ A Tobi no le gustan las espadas… Tobi dice que son desagradables…- la voz de Madara Uchiha resonó por todos lados._

- _¡Sasuke, Naruto! –escucharon el grito de Kakashi._

- _¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Naruto para que le encontraran, pero la nube era muy densa._

- _¡¿Quién eres? –gritó Sasuke, interponiéndose entre Naruto y quien fuera quien comenzara un ataque._

- _Tobi no tiene nombre…- comenzó a decir Madara._

- _Sasuke teme… yo puedo defenderme solo… ¡Dattebayo!_

- _¡Estate quieto Dobe! –ordenó Sasuke._

- Sasuke-Kun… Naruto._- murmuró Sakura desde el cielo, desde ahí podía ver todo, como Kakashi y los demás comenzaban una batalla con otros Ninjas, como Sasuke y Naruto estaban apartados y rodeados por una densa nube blanca… y como Madara Uchiha e Itachi se acercaban a ellos._

- _¡ ¿Naruto, que haces? –gritó Sasuke al ver al rubio desaparecer entre la nube blanca._

- _¡Ya los vi, Teme! –gritó el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia aquello que hubiera visto._

_Sakura observaba con horror, como Naruto se acercaba a Madara, o mejor dicho… Tobi._

- _Tobi no tiene miedo… Tobi es el más fuerte…- empezaba a decir, Sakura solo veía como Naruto comenzaba con la batalla contra Tobi, Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto para apoyarle, pero Itachi se interpuso, Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente._

- _Pensé que querías matarme… Sasuke.- comenzó a decir el mayor de los Uchiha._

- _Como dijiste… quería, ahora hazte a un lado pedazo de basura.- y el menor le apuntó con la Katana en mano._

- _Lo siento Otoutou-Baka… pero el chico Kyuubi y Tobi están ocupados… ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo…?_

- _Vete a la mierda… ahora que ya no estás en mis objetivos… ¿ahora si me buscas? Eres realmente patético…- y Sasuke se lanzó donde Naruto._

_Sakura vio a Kakashi buscar a Naruto y a Sasuke, Tenten ya estaba herida e Ino intentaba ayudarla, pero un grupo de Ninja's renegados hicieron el intento de atacarlas, pero Shikamaru se les atravesó en el camino y junto con Chouji les protegieron. _

_Y el circo del horror dio inicio…_

_Sakura vio a Naruto en el suelo y como Tobi o Madara como Itachi lo mencionó, lo atacaba con ingeniosa habilidad._

- _¡Dobe! –escuchó el grito de Sasuke, Naruto dio una vuelta hacia a tras, evitando el golpe, pero un Katon casi lo rostizaba por completo, si no fuera por Sasuke, este ya hubiera muerto… al menos en ese momento._

_Y Sakura abrió sus ojos en son de horror, Sasuke… Sasuke-Kun se enfrentaba ahora a un Madara que había tomado la forma de Itachi…_

- _Te mataré…- escuchó el murmuró de aquel falso Itachi…_

_Y dicho y hecho, Sasuke fue atacado con una poderosa bola de fuego, pero Naruto se atravesó… protegiendo a su amigo…_

- _¡Naruto! –gritó el moreno, Naruto soltó un grito de dolor, se había quemado la espalda por haber protegido a Sasuke, Sakura se cubrió la boca con las manos, si ella hubiera estado ahí, Naruto hubiera sanado rápidamente._

_Sasuke tenía sobre él el cuerpo de Naruto, quien permanecía aún con vida, el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie cuando Sasuke saltó con él hacia a tras, Itachi intentaba matarle con otro Katon, pero esta vez no lo permitiría…_

_Mataría a Itachi de una vez por todas…_

- _ ¡SASUKE! – el moreno vio a Kakashi a su lado, a unos cuantos metros lejos de él… cuando la risa traviesa de Tobi hizo eco por todos lados._

- _¡TEME! – el grito de Naruto le sirvió de advertencia…_

_¡SGLUASH! _

_Sasuke salió volando por los aires… mientras veía a Naruto frente a él… mientras un chorro de sangre, brotaba por su pecho y su boca… el rubio lo había empujado para evitar el contacto de aquel extraño ataque… que el rubio reconocía…_

- _¡NARUTOOOOOOO! –gritó el moreno mientras el cuerpo de Naruto golpeaba en el suelo, el moreno se puso de pie rápidamente…_

_Sakura lloraba… Naruto… Naruto había protegido a Sasuke de aquel rojizo Rasengan… ¿Cómo era posible que…? Mejor no se preguntó tal cosa, ahora veía con perplejidad… como su rubio amigo fallecía en los brazos de Sasuke._

- _¡Naruto! –escuchó el grito de Kakashi, quien se acercaba rápidamente a sus alumnos._

- _¡La Yamanaka…traiga a la Yamanaka, rápido! –ordenó Sasuke a gritos, Tobi, transformado en Itachi se reía, Sasuke ajustó los puños y apretó la quijada… su amigo… su rival… su compañero de equipo… estaba muriendo por haberlo salvado…_

_Kakashi desapareció, en busca de Ino, pero cuando regresaron, no encontraron otra cosa más que un Sasuke con el sello maldito completamente activado… y eso solo significaba una cosa… _

**_Naruto había muerto… _**


	10. Parte X

**Parte X**

**_Naruto había muerto…_**

_…Protegiendo a Sasuke de una muerte segura… pero sus esfuerzos se vieron inútiles… _

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Soltó el grito de guerra y dolor, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi sonreía, un falso hermano mayor…_

_Kakashi abrazaba el cuerpo de Naruto, sus rubios cabellos cubiertos de sangre, su pecho abierto aún chorreaba sangre, mientras Kakashi intentaba despertar de un sueño que deseaba con tanta fuerza que existiera… _

- Sasuke-Kun… Naruto… Kakashi-sensei…- _murmuraba Sakura desde los aires. _

_Y una fuerte explosión aturdió sus oídos, mientras una gigantesca bola de fuego mezclada con humo oscuro, lo cubría todo… la batalla había terminado…_

- _¡Sasuke! –llamó Kakashi…_

- _¡Uchiha-san! –llamaba Lee._

- _¡Uchiha! –gritaba el Hyuuga._

- _¡Sasuke-Kun! –gritaba Ino, pero Sakura sabía la verdad, lo había visto todo… como Tobi clavaba la misma Katana que Sasuke poseía en el vientre del muchacho… con gracia, con burla… con odio._

- _¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!- gritó Sakura con desesperación, mientras las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas._

_… _

- _"¿Por qué Sakura-chan no despierta?"_ – preguntó el rubio.

- _"Como te dije, Dobe… Itachi la ha sometido al Mangekyo…"-_ explicó el moreno, mientras ambos veían como las lagrimas de Sakura se resbalaban por sus mejillas son razón alguna.

- _"Sakura-chan… ¿está viendo esas imágenes…?"_ –preguntó el rubio.

- _"Itachi quiere que ella vengue nuestra muerte pero… aún no entiendo porqué ella… Madara es infinitamente más fuerte que ella y…" _

- _"Teme… Sakura puede llegar a ser más poderosa que tú y yo juntos… que tú te des cuenta… significa que eres un Teme…"_ –le interrumpió el rubio.

- _"No me jodas…"_ –contestó el moreno.

Sakura inhaló aire tanto como pudo, Itachi la había liberado de aquellas imágenes, la pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente, sentía las lágrimas frías que había derramado, Naruto había muerto por proteger a Sasuke…y este murió por vengar a su amigo…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos pensó en ella en ningún momento? ¿Por qué?

- ¿ahora entiendes por qué tienes que matar a Madara? – Sakura parpadeo varias veces y se encontró con una mujer con un falso bebé en brazos.

_Era Itachi… lo sabía._

- … Yo… mataré a Madara Uchiha… así me tarde mil años…- Juró la pelirrosa con una verdosa mirada asesina, e Itachi sonrío, al fin había convencido a la muchacha para que matara al asesino de Sasuke.

- _"Estás cometiendo una idiotez, Sakura…" _–murmuró Sasuke.

- _"Sakura-chan… vive tu vida… no la de la venganza…"_ –decía Naruto mientras veía como Sakura empuñaba las manos.

- … y recuerda, Sakura-chan…- decía Itachi mientras le miraba serio, Sakura le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

- …El odio es tú amuleto para ganar… consigue odiar tanto como puedas… y vencerás a Madara Uchiha…- Sakura abrió los ojos y un poco la boca, _Odio_.

_Su amuleto para matar a Madara Uchiha._

E Itachi sonrío al ver aquel sentimiento crecer y moverse entre el verdoso color de los ojos de aquella mujer.

_Sakura…_

_La única persona capaz de odiar con toda el alma._

- _"No lo escuches, Sakura… No le hagas caso… ¡olvídate de lo que viste y escuchaste de Itachi, maldita sea, olvídalo!"_ –le gritaba Sasuke, pero Sakura no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía nada… no, por qué él estaba muerto.

_Los muertos, muertos están…_

- _"Sakura-chan… el odio no trae más que sufrimiento… y tú no mereces sufrir más…"_ – le murmuró al oído el rubio a la pelirrosa.

- Madara Uchiha pagará con su propia muerte lo que me ha quitado…- murmuraba Sakura mientras se daba vuelta, pero se detuvo sorprendida al ver a Sakumo frente a ella, con la mirada fría.

- ¿Qué tanto hacías? –preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué te importa? –contestó la ojiverde amargamente.

- ¡Te hemos esperado por horas! –gritó el peligris mientras le seguía, Sakura solo veía al frente.

- Que pena, entonces.- le contestó, Sakumo la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta, Sakura se tensó.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa…? ¿Qué es esta maldita actitud la tuya, eh? – preguntaba el muchacho, ignorando lo que sucedía.

- _"Vamos Sakumo-teme… convence a Sakura que no hacer lo que piensa hacer… por favor"_ –pedía el rubio.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… ¿me escuchas? ¿Quién te crees que eres…? –le contestaba la joven mientras se zafaba de su agarre de un jalón, Sakumo le veía con severidad.

- Soy tú compañero de equipo… eso me creo…eso es lo que soy…- le espetó.

- Pues solo eres eso… y que a mi respecta… nadie le da explicaciones a sus compañeros.- y la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y se marchó, Sakumo ajustó los puños y fue tras ella.

- _"es una cabezota…"_ –acusó Sasuke.

- _"se lo has contagiado tú Teme…"_ – culpó Naruto.

- _"Cállate Dobe"_

- _"Cállate tú Teme…" _

- _"Hmp"_

- _"Hmp para ti también…" _

Kakashi veía a Sakura con extrañeza, algo le había pasado a la joven para que se pusiera de tan mal humor, buscó la respuesta a su alrededor y ahí estaba, otro mocoso con el humor hasta las nubes.

Sakura y Nakumo iban hasta el frente, hablando de sabrá Kami-sama de que cosas, Kakashi vio a su sobrino de reojo, algo había pasado entre él y Sakura cuando este le mandó a buscarla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le has hecho, ahora, Sakumo-chan? –preguntó el Ninja copia.

- ¡Nada! Esa chica está loca… - contestó él muchacho.

- ¿Nada, seguro? Sakura n se enfada por… - mejor no dijo nada, Sakura si se enfadaba por cualquier cosita.

- Sólo fui por ella, me esperé a que terminara de hablar con esa extraña mujer y luego le pregunté que si que tanto tardaba… fue todo…- continúo diciendo el muchacho.

- ¿extraña mujer? ¿Qué extraña mujer? –preguntó Kakashi algo curioso.

- Una señora que traía un muñeco… y tenía los ojos rojos… parecían sangre… en mi vida no había visto semejante cosa… a demás, poseía algo extraño en sus ojos… como si tuviera el sharingan… pero claro, ahora solo tú posees uno…- y el muchacho siguió hablando, Kakashi se detuvo atónito ¿una mujer con el Sharingan? El Hatake empuñó las manos, su sobrino ni cuenta se había dado de su ausencia.

- Sakumo.- llamó el Ninja copia, el nombrado se giró y vio a su tío.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala gana.

- …Sólo hay dos personas a parte de mí que tienen el Sharingan… y ese es Itachi y Madara Uchiha… y la mujer que viste… no era nada más que el hermano mayor de Sasuke…- contó el hombre, Sakumo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo como la boca comenzaba a secársele.

Sakura estaba así por culpa de aquel hombre ¿Qué tanto había hablado Sakura con Itachi… de que…? Se preguntaba Kakashi una y otra vez…

_Al menos que…_

No, imposible, simplemente inimaginable.

El informe fue entregado y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo Kakashi se retiró a sus hogares, mientras Kakashi se dirigía hacia el cementerio…

Y se detuvo frente a las lápidas de sus alumnos…

- espero que cuiden a Sakura… estoy casi seguro de que Itachi intenta algo contra ella.- les hablaba a ellos, a sus alumnos caídos…

_A Sasuke y a Naruto._

Sakura se quitó la bandada y la dejó sobre el tocador, Sakura vio su reflejo en el espejo, suspiró, habían tardado tres días en regresar de aquella misión, Tsunade les había dado otros tres días para descansar pero aún le quedaba sus turnos en el hospital, de hecho, planeaba cubrir a una de sus compañeras en el turno Nocturno…

- _"Mejor llama a ese chica y dile que no podrás ir, Sakura-chan… tienes que descansar…"_ –aconsejaba el rubio.

- _"Cuando su cuerpo no dé para más, entonces te arrepentirás, Sakura"_- y Sasuke estaba a su lado, observando el reflejo de Sakura y como él… no aparecía a su lado.

- No iré al hospital hoy…- comenzó a decir la pelirrosa.

- _"¡Eso Sakura-chan, tienes que descansar! No creo que la Bba-chan te diga algo…" _

- …Es hora de que me vaya de la aldea… es hora de ir a vengar la muerte de Sasuke-Kun y de Naruto…- y la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta, tomó la banda y vio la placa con el símbolo de Konoha.

- _"¡Sakura-chan No hagas eso…!" _

- _"Que estupidez" _

- Yo sé qué… ustedes no desean esto… pero tengo que hacerlo… tengo que desahogarme… y la única forma en que puedo quedarme en paz es matar a Madara Uchiha…- y dicho y hecho, Sakura soltó la insignia que la identificaba como Ninja de la aldea oculta entre las hojas…

_Para ir a buscar venganza._

- _"¡SAKUR-CHAN DETENTE!"_ –gritó Naruto.

- _"¡…Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡No seas cabezota!"_ –exclamó el moreno.

Sakura tomó la mochila y metió en ella un poco de ropa y cosas necesarias, esa noche planeaba marcharse, necesitaba enfrentar a Madara, pero primero, necesitaba encontrar a Jiraiya, necesitaba saber él por qué un miembro de Akatsuki podía usar el Rasengan…

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban en silencio a lado de Sakura, uno a cada lado de ella, buscando protegerla de cualquier cosa, mientras la noche se profundizaba a cada momento, mientras la Luna llena palpitaba en su luz sobre la rosácea cabellera…

Se detuvo frente a la salida de la Aldea, estaba a punto de convertirse en una desertora… pero ya no había marcha a tras, tenía que ir a vengar la muerte de sus amigos…

- _"Sakura-chan estás cometiendo un gran error…"_ – aconsejaba el rubio mientras se interponía entre Sakura y la entrada, pero Sakura lo atravesó.

- _"¡ ¿Y te haces llamar Genio, eh, Sakura?"_ –gritaba Sasuke mientras intentaba detener a Sakura, la pelirrosa se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz…

- ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas…Sakura? –y la pelirrosa se giró para encontrarse con él… con Sakumo Hatake, en pijama. **  
><strong>


	11. Parte XI

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte XI<strong>

Hacía un poco de frío, pero no le importó, llevaba el torso desnudo, no le había dado tiempo de ponerse una camisa, a demás, iba descalzo y despeinado.

Sakura cerró los ojos pesadamente, ese chico era un fastidioso ¿acaso pensaba molestarla el resto de su vida?

- déjame en paz.- expresó la muchacha.

- _"No dejes que Sakura salga de la aldea…"_ –le murmuraba Sasuke a Sakumo.

- Eres una cabezota… ¿irás a buscar venganza, no es verdad? ¿para qué? – preguntó el muchacho mientras daba un par de pasos al frente.

- Como te dije, no es asunto tuyo.

- _"¡Sakura-chan por favor"!_ –gritaba Naruto.

- Eres mi compañera de equipo ¡claro que es asunto mío! –comenzó a alzar la voz.

- Regresa a tu casa… la próxima vez que pienses salir semidesnudo… piensa en la cordura de los demás.- y la pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a marchar.

- _"¡Detente Sakura!"_ –ordenó Sasuke.

- ¡Detente! –gritó Sakumo, Sakura suspiró pesadamente y lentamente y sin que Sakumo se diera cuenta, comenzó a sacar una larga y delgada aguja.

- ¿ahora que es lo que quieres? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Oye Sakura… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan egoísta? –preguntó el peligris.

- No me interesa… necesito vengar la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke-Kun.

- _"¡Ya te dije que ese no es nuestro deseo!"_

- ¿tú crees que ellos… quieren que te aventures en ese mundo…? Tú que los conociste mejor… ¿crees que Naruto quería que tú….?

- Ya basta… Basta… no hables de ellos como si tú…

- Yo también perdí a dos personas importantes… a mi maestro y a Yuuki… ella… ella me gustaba… y por querer volverme fuerte le hice a un lado, le causé mucho daño…- el muchacho se detuvo y dio un paso más.

Sasuke veía a Sakumo con compasión, algo extraño comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo, si podía llamarle de ese modo, claro.

- … jamás le dije que la quería… siempre la molestaba diciéndole que era una debilucha, una fastidiosa… una llorona, pero ella era más fuerte que Yo y que Nakumo… ella está muerta por culpa mía… y no por eso voy a ir a buscar venganza…

- Yo… no soy como tú… Yo iré a buscar a ese sujeto y le haré pagar…

- Si tus amigos no pudieron con él… ¿Quién dice que tú si, eh?

- Yo mataré a Madara Uchiha… por qué tengo un amuleto…

- _"Sakura-chan, el odio no es un amuleto…"_

- _"Eres una necia, Sakura"_

- Cabezota… eres una…- y dio par de pasos más, deteniéndose frente a ella, sus rostros estaban tan cerca…

- Si algo te pasa… ¿Qué sucederá con Kakashi? Ya perdió a dos de sus alumnos… ¿pretendes que…? –pero el chico se vio interrumpido.

- _"¡Sakura-chan!"_ –exclamó el rubio.

- _"Maldita sea Sakura…"_

- Lo siento… te agradezco que hayas intentado detenerme… pero no puedo quedarme… me eh quedado sin ganas de nada… la partida de Naruto y Sasuke-Kun me dejó devastada, tu pudiste seguir con tu vida sin haberle dicho a tu compañera que la amabas… Yo jamás le dije a Naruto que lo quería… jamás le di palabras de consuelo… fue culpa mía que haya muerto…- y la pelirrosa sacó la aguja del vientre del muchacho.

- S…Sakura.- murmuró Sakumo con la mirada perpleja.

- La aguja tiene un adormecedor, no habrá efectos secundarios… lo siento… de verdad… lo siento.- le decía la chica mientras sujetaba a Sakumo por lo hombros, el muchacho comenzó a cerrar los ojos, Sakura le besó la mejilla y lo recargó a su pecho…

- _"Sakura…"_ – murmuró Sasuke, dándose cuenta de algo, si las cosas no hubieran pasado como sucedieron, entonces él se sentiría como Sakumo, así se vería su vida reflejada en aquel muchacho.

- _"Sakura-chan… no te vayas…"_ –pedía el rubio.

Y la pelirrosa dejó el cuerpo inconciente del Hatake en la banca, en aquella banca a las afueras de la aldea, sacó una pequeña manta rojiza y le cubrió el cuerpo. Protegiéndolo del frío.

Y Sasuke le miró, él la había dejado en las mismas condiciones, pero… él no la había cubierto del frío, la había dejado ahí, congelándose.

Y Sakura saltó la barda de la aldea, marchándose a un mundo de soledad, rencor y odio…

Dejando a tras, un puesto vacío en el equipo Kakashi… y nuevamente, el Ninja Copia sentía como había perdido algo más.

Tsunade destruyó el escritorio de un solo golpe ¡Sakura se había ido! Sakumo solo veía el suelo, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo fue…COMO FUE QUE PERMITIERON SEMEJANTE COSA? –gritó la mujer, Kakashi no contestó, Nakumo no podía creerlo aún, ¿Qué Sakura se había marchado? ¿pero como?

- Ella y sus agujas envenenadas… yo intenté detenerla y…

- Sé lo que pasó Hatake… Kakashi… el equipo Gai y el de Azuma están esperándolos a ti y a Kurenai en la salida… ¡quiero que traigan a Sakura sana y salva! ¡esa mocosa, ya verá lo que le espera! _"¡SAKURA ERES UNA CABEZADURA!"_ ¡ ¿Qué ESPERAN? ¡LARGO! –ordenó la mujer, Kakashi y su ahora incompleto equipo, salieron a encontrarse con los otros tres equipos, tenían que ir tras Sakura, sabían que irían tras Madara Uchiha, pero…

No sabía que Sakura se dirigía hacia otro sitio en primer lugar…

Sakura saltaba de rama en rama, sabía que Tsunade mandaría a alguien para detenerla, pero no lo permitiría, no se detendría en su búsqueda de venganza, Naruto y Sasuke saltaban a su lado, observando, como la verdosa mirada de su ex compañera de equipo, comenzaba a perder ese brillo que le caracterizaba…

- _"Sakura-chan, por favor, regresa… por favor…"- _pedía el rubio mientras le miraba.

- _"…no sigas el mismo camino que yo, Sakura… no seas hipócrita… ¡ ¿Qué no recuerdas ya aquellas palabras que dijiste para detenerme? ¡Maldita sea Sakura, detente y regresa a la aldea!"_ – exclamaba el moreno mientras intentaba sujetar el brazo de Sakura, pero simplemente la atravesaba, su cuerpo ya no era nada más que una ilusión, un fantasma que se encontraba en ese mundo, sólo para proteger a aquella necia mujer.

- _"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué pretender con ir a buscar al Ero-sennin? "_– preguntaba el muchacho.

- _"buscar la forma de volverse más fuerte… ¡Sakura, deja de comportarte como una verdadera MOLESTIA!"_ –y aquella palabra la gritó tan fuerte, que hasta Naruto se vio turbado.

Sakura se detuvo secamente, el aire había ululado muy cerca de su oído… había escuchado una voz que se le hizo conocida.

- Siempre fui una molestia para ti… ¿Verdad Sasuke-Kun? –dijo la chica mientras sacaba algo de su mochila, una banda oscura y con algunas manchas rojizas que no lograron quitarse después de una ardua lavada a mano, Sakura sonrío, aquella banda pertenecía a Sasuke. _Su Sasuke-Kun._

- _"Sakura…" – _murmuró el moreno sin saber que decir.

- Nunca lo dejé de ser ni dejaré de serlo… siempre seré esa niñita débil, fastidiosa y un estorbo en tu vida… Bueno, ya estás muerto….y aún así sigo siendo molesta… y por más mensajes que me envíes desde la muerte… no voy a detenerme… No regresaré a la aldea hasta ver muerto a Madara Uchiha y dile a Naruto que deje de perturbarme en sueños…saben qué, los extraño…- decía mientras metía la banda en la mochila y continuaba con su camino.

- _"¡Sakura-chan tú no entiendes…DETENTE! "_ –le gritaba el rubio desde el más allá.

- _"¡SAKURAAAA!"_ – gritó Sasuke con ira y con melancolía mezclados.

- Lo siento…- susurró Sakura al sentir el viento frío y agresivo arremeter contra su cuerpo, un mensaje más claro…

_No había._

Sasuke y Naruto querían detenerla, que regresara a la aldea era su deseo, que se olvidara de la venganza, que olvidara todo ¿pero cómo olvidar que ellos alguna vez existieron, como olvidar que fueron un equipo, que se hicieron amigos, que pelearon, lloraron juntos…? ¿Cómo olvidar que estaban muertos?

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó la muchacha mientras saltaba de rama en rama, liberando todo ese dolor que había guardado en su pecho…

Kakashi iba tras Sakumo, el castaño iba a su lado, todo era silencio, todo, Sakumo empuñando sus manos, recordando la noche anterior, esa chica, esa cabezadura de Sakura, ya se encargaría él de hacerle entender que la venganza no era para nada buena.

Sakura se detuvo frente a un claro, era fresco y tranquilo, seguir a Jiraiya no era muy difícil, sólo tenía que ir a los lugares donde hubiera tres cosas, la primera era chicas lindas y jóvenes, la segunda, aguas termales y la tercera, bares libertinos.

La pelirrosa suspiró, ese Sennin era el más problemático de los tres, quitando que Orochimaru era un científico loco y que Tsunade una borracha y jugadora compulsiva sin remedio.

Bueno, todo lo hacía para volverse más fuerte.

_Más fuerte._

- _"deja de pensar en tonterías y regresa de una buena vez"_ – le espetó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, Naruto intentaba moverla pero no hacía otra cosa que atravesar el cuerpo de su amiga.

Sakura se estremeció, desde que salió de la aldea no dejaba de sentir esos escalofríos, algo estaba pasando, posó su mano en la frente y se cercioró de que no tuviera fiebre o algo por el estilo, pero todo estaba en orden, no estaba enferma pero ¿Qué habrá sido aquello?

- Ya falta poco para llegar.- se dijo la joven mientras tomaba la mochila y se retiraba de aquel lugar.

- _"Estás cometiendo un gravísimo error, Sakura-chan… regresa… regresa a la aldea"_ – era uno de esos momentos en que Naruto quería despertar al Kyuubi y obligar a Sakura volver a la aldea, pero ya no había Kyuubi dentro de él, ya no había el poder del zorro que lo controlara de vez en vez… Ya no había Naruto.

_Por qué estaba muerto._

- ¿saben? Espero que estén escuchándome porqué no pienso repetir esto…- comenzó a decir la pelirrosa, sabía que Naruto y Sasuke estaban con ella, intentando sabrá que cosas para hacerla regresar.

- "_Te escuchamos, Sakura-chan"_

- _"Sólo regresa, Sakura… no me interesa nada más…"_ –murmuró Sasuke.

- Tal vez yo, esté cometiendo un error…- comenzó a decir.

- _"¡ ¿Tal vez…?"_ – exclamó el moreno.

- _"Sakura-chan, no es tal vez… es que lo estás cometiendo…" _

- …Sasuke-Kun, tú jamás pensaste en lo que tus padres hubieran pensado al verte en tu etapa de vengador… tú y Naruto… me abandonaron… no pensaron en lo que pasaría conmigo si… ustedes me hicieran falta ¡Y mírenme! ¡estoy hablando sola… dirigiendo mis palabras a dos personas que ya están muertas…! Prometo que regresaré a la aldea… después de haber matado a Madara… después no sé que será de mí…- y dicho y echo, la pelirrosa comenzó a andar nuevamente.

- _"¿Cómo podemos hacerte entender que esto no es lo que queríamos, Sakura?"_

- _"Sakura-chan, regresa por lo que más quieras… ¡si vas en busca de ese tipo sólo encontraras la muerte!" _

_Muerte._

Sasuke cerró los ojos, estaban muertos y ahora, la persona a la que más quería y por la cual regresaba a la aldea sin haber cumplido su objetivo, recorría el mismo camino que él, el de la venganza. Y sabía que Sakura no se retractaría, que iría a buscar una muerte segura… y él no podría hacer absolutamente nada para protegerla.

_Por qué estaba muerto._

_Y muerto estaría siempre._

Sakura se detuvo frente a aquel hotel, sabía por buena fuente que Jiraiya se encontraba ahí, suspiró al ver una melena blanquecina pasar por una vieja ventana, seguro era ese viejo rabo verde, saltó hacia aquella habitación y ahí estaba, tecleando rápidamente en una vieja maquina de escribir.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Sakura-chan? –preguntó el anciano.

- Venganza.- soltó la muchacha de un sopetón, Jiraiya dejó de escribir inmediatamente al escuchar aquella respuesta, el anciano se volvió hacia la muchacha.

- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, que hermoso…!

- Mejor no siga… sabe a que eh venido…

- _"¡NO SE ATREVA HACERLE ALGO ERO-SENNIN!"_ – gritó Naruto mientras intentaba darle de golpes, el anciano solo bostezó.

- No, no sé ha que has venido… sólo sé que este no es un lugar para una hermosa jovencita como tú…- comenzó a decir seriamente.

- Usted… quería mucho a Naruto ¿No es así? –preguntó Sakura

- No voy a ayudarte a lo que sea que intentes…- contestó, adelantándose y negándose a lo que la Haruno quería pedirle.

- _"Bien, ero-sennin, al fin algo aprobable de su parte…"_ –murmuraba Naruto.

- _"Sólo me gustaría ver como se la lleva de regreso a la aldea…"_ –decía Sasuke.

- Jiraiya-sama… Madara Uchiha usó el Rasengan para matar a Naruto…- soltó la muchacha, dejando a un ero-sennin impactado por la sorpresa, el anciano se puso de pie rápidamente y sujeto a Sakura por los hombros.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el anciano al borde de la histeria.

- Naruto murió a causa de la técnica que usted…le enseñó.- dijo la joven, sabía que si comenzaba a restregarle algo de culpa, Jiraiya accedería.

- _"¡Sakura-chan detente!" _

- _"ese viejo terminará por acceder, Naruto"_

- _"¡NO LO HAGAS, SAKURA-CHAN…!" _

- Usted tiene… en parte algo de culpa.- soltó la muchacha.

Jiraiya le miró con horror, la pelirrosa le culpaba por la muerte de Naruto, él, quien se había encargado de entrenarlo y en parte criarlo, él, quien sacó a flote sus enormes habilidades…

_Él había matado a Naruto… en parte._

- Sakura-chan…

- Enséñeme a usar el Rasengan… sólo falta eso.- murmuró Sakura, pidiendo que el ero-sennin le enseñara a usar el Rasengan.

- No puedo Sakura-chan…

- ¿por qué? – preguntó la muchacha.

- … cada persona tiene diferente tipo de chacra Sakura… está el de viento, agua…

- No tiene porqué preocuparse por eso… yo…

- Mira Sakura… solo hay una persona en un millón que puede usar los cuatro elementos de chakra y tú…

- Y yo soy ese uno, Jiraiya-sama… antes de que Naruto y Sasuke muriera, vi a Kakashi explicarle a Konohamaru acerca del chidori…

- _"¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?"_

- No me digas que tú…

- Como dije, sólo me falta aprender el Rasengan… el chidori para mi ya no es ningún problema…

**_Jiraiya sonrío, entonces… él le enseñaría a usar el Rasengan… _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura es Mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de aquí en adelante las cosas se complican...!<em>**


	12. Parte XII

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte XII<strong>

Sasuke veía a Sakura con asombro, ¿Qué ella podía usar su Chakra a voluntad y en todo elemento? Imposible, simplemente era algo inimaginable.

- _"No puedo creer lo que veo…"_ –decía un _MUY_ impactado Naruto.

Sasuke solo veía como los relámpagos verdosos de una técnica que él había usado en vida… iluminaban aquel sitio, Jiraiya y Sakura llevaban un par de horas entrenando, Jiraiya le hablaba sobre la forma en que la pelirrosa debía moldear la energía, el desgaste que causaría si usaba demasiado tiempo el Rasengan y las precauciones que debía tomar en caso de…

Sakura le mostraba su habilidad para controlar el Chidori, en su caso, era un verde intenso, electrificante y aterrador, la pelirrosa veía su mano derecha cubierta por aquella técnica, y de un segundo a otro, el chidori desapareció a su antojo, Jiraiya no sabía ni que decir.

- _"Eres asombrosa, Sakura-chan" _

- _"No puedo creerlo"_ –murmuró Sasuke.

- Así que era verdad… ¿Tsunade sabe sobre esto, Sakura-chan?

- No, ni Kakashi, solo yo e Ino cerda.- contestó la joven.

- ¿Cuándo descubriste que podías usar el chakra en todos los modos de elemento? –preguntó el anciano.

- En un arranque de ira… cuando Kakashi –sensei dijo que era imposible que yo aprendiera a usar el chidori… una de las tantas veces que le rogué para que me enseñara…

- Así que… el chidori que usas… ¿por qué es verde? –preguntó el anciano.

- Por qué es el color de mi esencia… a demás, el Azul representa al elemento rayo es el azul eléctrico… pero… como yo manejo todos los elementos…

- Ya veo.

- _"¡Sakura-chan eres impresionante!"_ – gritaba el rubio.

- _"Hai"_ –contestaba Sasuke.

- ¿y cuantas técnicas has aprendido, Sakura-chan?

- No me interesa usar ninguna otra, más que el Rasengan y el chidori… eh encontrado una manera para hacer algo…- comenzó a decir, Naruto levantó la ceja, Sasuke fruncía los ceños… curiosos.

- ¿hacer que cosa? –preguntó el viejo.

- … combinar el Rasengan y el Chidori…- soltó la pelirrosa mientras Jiraiya le miraba sorprendido, una mirada que compartía con ciertos fantasmas entrometidos (.)

- _"¡Sakura-Chan!"_

- _"Imposible…"_

- El Rasengan es una técnica muy peligrosa Sakura… y el chidori lo es igual… si combinas ambas técnicas tú…

- No me importa… le eh dicho que eh encontrado la manera de evitar algún daño… ahora… ¿va a enseñarme a usar el Rasengan o no?

- _"¡NO! ¡lo mataré si le enseña el Rasengan, ero-sennin!"_

- Claro… me interesa mucho ver como unes ambas técnicas sin salir lastimada.- comentó el anciano.

Naruto bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos, Sakura estaba cometiendo un error, aprender el Rasengan y el Chidori había sido peligroso y más para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar semejantes técnicas…

Kakashi veía a pakkun algo molesto, así que Sakura aún no estaba en busca de Madara, suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? –preguntó Gai, el Ninja copia se dio media, vuelta.

- Sakura se dirige hacia el oeste…- contestó.

- Eso significa que… se dirige hacia…- empezó a decir Azuma.

- La frentona va tras Jiraiya-sama.- interrumpió Ino, Kakashi y los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, la rubia suspiró.

- ¿a que va con ese viejo pervertido? –preguntó Sakumo.

- A que le enseñe a usar el Rasengan.- soltó la muchacha.

- ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – se escuchó el grito de todo el grupo, a excepción de Neji, Shino y Sakumo.

- Explícate.- pidió Kakashi, Ino dio un paso a tras, le había prometido a Sakura que no diría nada, pero en la situación en la que estaba ni una promesa valía la pena.

- Sakura ha aprendido a usar el Chidori.- soltó la muchacha ante la sorpresa de todos, ahora si, sin excepciones.

- ¿Qué has dicho, que Sakura que? – preguntó Kakashi sin podérsela creer.

- Sakura es una de las raras personas que puede moldear y cambiar el estado de su puerta de chacra… modificando…

- Cada elemento…. Sakura puede usar… Oh, dios mío…- y Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible, debía haber hablado con su alumna desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía que haberla conocido, ponerle más atención, había tenido en su equipo a un integrante con verdaderas capacidades gigantescas, su Sakura, su pequeño cerezo tenía la capacidad para usar todo tipo de técnicas.

- ¿estás bien, Kakashi? –preguntó Azuma.

- No, no estoy bien… tenemos que encontrar a Sakura y…

- Y eso no es todo.- volvió a interrumpir Ino, y las miradas volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

- ¿ahora que, Ino? –preguntó Shikamaru algo enfadado.

- Sakura… hace unas semanas, no pude evitar leer una libreta de apuntes de ella… era sobre un Juutsu especial… que hablaba sobre… cómo combinar dos o más técnicas de diferentes elementos…

Y al escuchar aquello, Kakashi se lanzó a buscar a Jiraiya, ahora entendía, Sakura planeaba crear una súper técnica a base de dos Juutsus que por si solos ya eran demasiado peligrosas… no podía permitir que Sakura usara, fuera lo que fuera que resultara de aquella unión, no podía permitirse perder a Sakura… no a ella.

¿En que tipo de maestro se había convertido, en uno mediocre, acaso…? ¿Por qué permitía todo eso? ¿Por qué dejaba que sus alumnos se desparramaran en el camino de la vida tan fácilmente? Ya había perdido a Sasuke una vez… y cuando le vio de regreso, no sólo lo perdió a él… sino a Naruto también, ahora Sakura estaba encaminándose a la orilla de un abismo.

- no puedo creer que mi flor de cerezo sea tan poderosa.- decía Lee mientras corría entre Tenten y Neji.

- No es que sea demasiado poderosa… tiene una gran capacidad para convertirse en una poderosa Kunoichi… si se entrena como debe ser.- le corregía Neji.

- Neji… tener la capacidad de usar cualquier Juutsu de cualquier elemento… ya te hace demasiado poderoso…- le espetaba la castaña.

Shikamaru veía de vez en vez a Ino, la rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no era para menos, su mejor amiga se había ido de la aldea a buscar venganza, a buscar una muerte segura.

- ya verás que Sakura volverá.- empezó a decir el Nara.

- Esa frentona es muy necia, debí haberme dado cuenta de sus intensiones… en cambio, sólo permití que se fuera.- contestó la muchacha.

- No tienes nada que ver, Ino-chan… Sakura-san se apartó no sólo de ti, si no de todos nosotros, sus amigos… y nadie supo como reaccionar. – le decía Chouji para consolarla.

- Na…Naruto-Kun… Yo le...prometí que…cuidaría de Sakura-san.- empezaba a decir Hinata mientras miraba con tristeza la espalda de Kakashi, Kiba y Shino le observaron serenamente.

- No tienes la culpa, Hinata, nadie pudo evitar este resultado…

- ¡claro que si! –levantó la vista la peliazul.

- Somos todos sus amigos… podemos aconsejarla de cómo actuar… de que hacer… pero jamás podemos decidir sobre que deba hacer, ni manipularla para que no haga las cosas… Hinata, tú hiciste todo lo posible para que Sakura-san se recuperara…

- Shino-Kun…

- Tiene razón Hinata… ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de ayudarla… por lo tanto… no sólo tú tienes la culpa… sino todos nosotros…

- No supimos ayudarla como se debía.- murmuró Shino.

_Y continuaron corriendo…_

Sakura estaba agotada, pero al fin había formado una hermosa esfera en su mano izquierda, tan verde y tan brillante como lo eran sus ojos, Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en la rama de un viejo árbol, observando como su antigua compañera de equipo aprendía una poderosa técnica.

- es asombrosa… nunca había visto un Rasengan de ese color.- comenzó a decir Jiraiya.

- … el de Madara es color sangre… es aterradora…- murmuró Sakura.

- _"Sakura-chan… regresa a la aldea…"_

- _"Cállate Dobe… está más que claro que Sakura no regresará hasta cumplir con su objetivo…"_ –interrumpió el moreno.

- _"¡Sakura-chan está cometiendo tus mismos errores, Teme…! ¡No voy a permitir que Sakura muera por una acción tan egoísta…!"_ –le espetó Naruto mientras bajaba del árbol.

- ¿estás bien Sakura? –preguntó el anciano a la pelirrosa, Sakura miraba el bosque, específicamente cierto árbol.

- No es nada, Jiraiya-sensei…

- Entonces… invoca a tus clones de sombra… por cierto, has logrado crear un Rasengan en cuestión de horas… felicidades, Naruto tardó meses y yo años…- felicitó el anciano.

- ¡¿de verdad? Gracias Jiraiya-sensei…- contestó la muchacha.

- _"Supongo que es por su gran capacidad de controlar el chacra"_ –pensó cierto anciano.

Pasaron dos días después de aquello, y esa noche, que daría la bienvenida al tercer día, Jiraiya y Sakura se enteraron de la presencia de Akatuski en la aldea vecina, la pelirrosa sabía que aquellos criminales estaban en movimiento continuo, que nunca se quedaban en un solo lugar por más de tres días, tenía dos días para fusionar las técnicas…. y uno para alcanzarlos y comenzar la batalla.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a aquel claro, el lago de hermosas aguas claras… se detuvo en medio del lago, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear su cabellera rosácea y luego empapar su cuerpo.

Jiraiya la observaba desde lejos, estaba serio y sabía que lo intentaría, ya lo había hecho varias veces el día anterior sin resultado alguno y eso la estresaba demasiado.

_Naruto y Sasuke._

Tenía que tener siempre presente que lo hacía por ellos, no para obtener nuevos poderes… por ellos… por ella… por Kakashi-sensei…

_Por el equipo siete._

Sasuke y Naruto estaban a su lado, la Luz de Luna iluminaba a aquel claro, creando un efecto de luz sobre las aguas y por efecto, sobre Sakura…

- _"Parece un ángel…"_ –comentó el rubio mientras rozaba su translucida mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura.

- _"Más bien un vengativo ángel…"_ –corrigió el moreno, Naruto le miró serenamente, mientras Sasuke observaba a Sakura levantar el rostro, permitiendo a la lluvia, rosar su rostro.

- _"Sakura-chan… ¿estará bien?"_ -preguntó el rubio sin dejar de ver a la pelirrosa, intentando mantener el Rasengan en una mano y el Chidori en la otra, pero las técnicas eran bastante inestables cuando se conjugaban al mismo tiempo.

- _"Ella estará bien, esperemos que Kakashi-sensei y los demás la detengan…"_ –contestó el moreno mientras le miraba a Sakura intentándolo una vez más.

- _"¿De que hablas, Teme?"_ –preguntó Naruto.

- _"Dobe… Kakashi y los demás se acercan…no están muy lejos… Sakura no irá a ningún lado…"_ –le contestó el chico mientras se acercaba a Sakura, caminando invisiblemente sobre las aguas.

Y era verdad, los cuatro equipos se acercaban peligrosamente en dirección a la vieja cabaña que Jiraiya ocultaba en el bosque, mientras Sakura juntaba todas sus fuerzas aquel _Juutsu_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura es Mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de aquí en adelante las cosas se complican...!<em>**


	13. Parte XIII

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte XIII<strong>

Jiraiya Se encontraba concentrado en su maquina de escribir, la verdad es que ahora que Sakura se encontraba ahí, las ideas le habían caído del cielo, el anciano sennin sonreía perversamente, mientras Sakura veía como su técnica al fin estaba completa…

Después de tantas horas de practica, después de tantos fracasos… después de tanto tiempo…

Ahora, el Juutsu que mataría a Madara Uchiha estaba listo, terminada… preparada para penetrar en el pecho del Akatuki y borrar su miserable existencia de la faz de la tierra. Y por fin….

_Vengaría a sus amigos._

Jiraiya estaba a punto de terminar la frase de _"ella era el ángel de la venganza…"_ cuando sus dedos se inmovilizaron al sentir aquella energía, el anciano giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la ventana a la que le daba la espalda… esa energía, ese Chacra sombrío provenía de un solo lugar. _Sakura._

Y el Ero-sennin se lanzó hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa, mientras cuatro equipos se acercaban.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco ¿Qué era esa sensación de horror? ¿Qué significaba esa energía? Y… ¿por qué sentía que Sakura tenía algo que ver en eso? Y saltó hacia los árboles, ir entre las ramas aumentaría su velocidad, los demás se miraron igualmente sorprendidos por aquella energía.

Sakumo chistó la lengua y frunció el ceño, Nakumo le miró serenamente mientras le veía murmurar algo.

- maldita sea.- fue lo que el peligris había susurrado al viento.

Jiraiya estaba frente a Sakura, a la orilla del claro, observando con perplejidad total aquella técnica que se mantenía en la mano derecha de la joven, Sakura estaba sudorosa, cansada, pero al fin lo había logrado…

_La estrella de la muerte estaba completa…_

Jiraiya dio un paso al frente cuando…

- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Sakura? –la voz de Kakashi resonó por todo el lugar y segundos después, la presencia de los demás no se hicieron esperar. _Sakura le miró de reojo._

- Kakashi-sensei…- murmuró la joven mientras la oscuridad de aquella esfera danzaba en forma de Shuriken…

Un oscuro y sombrío Shuriken, mientras el Rasengan… en medio de toda aquella energía, brillaba como si del mismo ojo de Sakura, se tratara, mientras dentro de él, encerraba la energía de un poderoso Chidori…

Aquello era…

_La estrella de la muerte._

Tan oscura y brillante, tan siniestra y serena… Kakashi vio el sitio de donde provenía aquel poder y en efecto, tenía razón, Sakura había tenido algo que ver.

- Kakashi…-empezó a decir Jiraiya.

- Será mejor que no te intervengas, Jiraiya-sama… le reportaré a Tsunade tu participación con esto… y tú Sakura, prepárate para regresar a la aldea.

- _"¡eso es Kakashi-sensei! ¡No dejes que Sakura-chan siga con esto! ¡UF! Al fin todo ha terminado"_ –decía el rubio, Sasuke sólo miraba a Sakura con preocupación.

- ¡Frentona! ¡ ¿que mierda es lo que estás haciendo?- gritó Ino.

Sakura pasó su mirada de Kakashi a Ino, su amiga, su rival y su compañera en el hospital, la pelirrosa sonrío.

- Vengar la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke-Kun.- contestó la muchacha.

- _"Estupideces las tuyas, Sakura…regresa a la maldita aldea de una vez…"_ –le decía Sasuke.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡¿o que? ¡¿crees que a Naruto le hubiera gustado ver lo que estás haciendo? ¡ ¿Qué a Sasuke-Kun…? –pero la rubia fue interrumpida, Sakura seguía de pie sobre el lago.

- No me importa lo que me digas… Yo sé mejor que nadie que a Naruto y Sasuke-Kun no les hubiera gustado presenciar esto… sé que la venganza no es un camino limpio y…

- ¿entonces por qué, Sakura…por qué haces esto…? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Por qué necesito hacerlo… por qué a Naruto ni a Sasuke les importé tanto como para hacer a un lado el orgullo ¡Y escapar de la batalla y salvar sus vidas! ¡ninguno de los dos pensó en mi…no pensaron en lo que sentiría yo si algo les pasara…! … por eso tengo que vengarlos… para que piensen en mí desde donde sea que estén…

- ¿Y… nosotros…? ¿Qué… pasará con los…. que estamos vivos y…te apreciamos? – preguntó una tímida Hinata.

- _"Sakura-chan…"_ –empezaba a lamentarse el rubio.

- _"fuimos unos egoístas…y lo lamentamos"_ –empezó a decir el moreno, Naruto volteo a verlo.

- Nada… siguieron sus vidas ¿no? Sigan así… y si muero sólo tienen que hacer como que…

_¡PAF!_

Ino se encontraba frente a ella, con una mano en el aire, mientras Sakura, con la mirada sorprendida, se volvía hacia ella, su rostro ladeado pero aún así pudo ver los destellantes ojos azules de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? ¡TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO SASUKE-KUN! Si Naruto estuviera aquí, en estos momentos, estoy segura de que hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo… - la pelirrosa la veía calmadamente, cerró los ojos y sonrío.

- _"Sakura-chan haz caso y regresa con ellos…."_

- Pero Naruto no está… se fue… - Sakura levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con una sorprendida Ino.

- _"Sakura… regresa…"_ –pidió el Uchiha.

- No regresaré… y si yo fuera tú… me alejara de mí… por si no lo recuerdas… está técnica es mucho más poderosa que la de Naruto y Sasuke-Kun…

Y la energía giraba en un oscuro color, mientras el ojo de la estrella de la muerte encapsulaba el Chidori.

Y Sakura Estampó aquella estrella contra el lago, los presentes se dispersaron, dando un gran salto hacia a tras, mientras en las aguas de aquel claro se alzaban altísimas olas…

- _"¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"_ - gritó Naruto al ver a Sakura en medio de aquella acuática muralla.

- _"¡Sakura!"_ – y Sasuke y Naruto le observaron atravesar aquella pared cristalina, fueron tras ella, no podían dejarla sola, no ahora, no cuando más necesitaba de sus amigos.

- ¡SAKURAAAAA! -gritó Kakashi el nombre de su alumna.

**_"…Sabes que yo me mataría por ti…_**

**_Te buscaría en la eternidad…_**

**_Y_**

**_Reencarnaría solo para ti…"_**

Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas, con una ira incontrolable, tenía que encontrar a Madara Uchiha y matarlo, haciendo eso, se quedaría tranquila, sabía que a Naruto no le gustaría, pero aún así ella tenía que hacerlo, Sasuke-Kun había muerto, el amor de su vida ya no estaba…

_Lo había perdido…_

Y todo por culpa de otro Uchiha más, cerró los ojos mientras corría, empuñando sus manos, sentía una cólera tan grande, le habían arrebatado a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, a las que más admiraba…y a las que más amaba.

Y las lagrimas cayeron una vez más, sintiéndolas como un par de navajas cortando sus mejillas, no volvería hacer la antigua Sakura hasta que el asesino de sus amigos pagara la deuda con sangre… lo mataría, lo había jurado y prometido…

_¡MATARIA A MADARA UCHIHA CUESTE LO QUE LE CUESTE! _

Y la estrella de la muerte brillaría una vez más sobre su cabellera, iluminando su cuerpo e intensificando su sed de venganza…

Nadie la detendría.

_Por qué ella era…_

**_El vengativo ángel de la muerte._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura es Mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de aquí en adelante las cosas se complican...!<em>**


	14. Parte XIV

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte XIV<strong>

Itachi observaba con ira a aquel molesto chico, al enmascarado que había apagado dos jóvenes vidas, aquel que se hacía pasar por alguien que no era, alguien de mentalidad retrasada y que se ocultaba tras una mascara de espirales y de un color llamativo, aquel que llevaba su mismo apellido.

_Madara Uchiha._

El asesino de su hermano pequeño y el del chico Kyuubi, el moreno cerró los ojos, había hecho todo lo posible porqué Sakura recapacitara y se decidiera vengar la muerte de su hermano y ese chico rubio, pero dentro de media hora partirían a una nueva aldea, donde los planes de ocasionar una quinta guerra Ninja comenzarían, Madara jugueteaba con Deidara, ocasionando que el artista lo mandara a volar con una de sus espontáneas bombas.

_Haciéndose el chistoso._

Como siempre, si supiera lo harto que estaba de él, de la ira que había despertado el día en que Sasuke cayó al suelo, sin vida, ajustó los puños, jamás había sentido tanto odio por alguien, pero ese odio no lo ayudaría a vencer a Madara, solo un odio tan puro podría despertar el verdadero poder de una persona, podría vencerle, solo Sakura podía vencerlo.

Ella, quien había amado a su hermano menor, ella, quien era capaz de morir por alguien querido, ella, que podía odiar con el más puro odio jamás imaginado.

_"No es suficiente Otoutou… tú Odio no es suficiente…" _recordó haberle dicho a Sasuke alguna vez, hace años, pero Sasuke jamás captó lo que realmente significaba aquello.

_Jamás._

Nunca se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas palabras, Nadie puede odiar sin haber amado antes, nadie, el amor convertido en odio es un gran poder de doble filo, que le hace daño a tu enemigo y te hace daño a ti mismo, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a herirse así misma tan sólo por matar a Madara Uchiha, cerró los ojos una vez más, Tobi seguía fastidiando a Deidara y este, una vez más, lo mandaba a volar.

- Tobi quiere saber que le pasa a Itachi-sempai…- y ahí estaba su melosa voz tan insoportable, la voz del asesino de su hermano, abrió los ojos y le lanzó una asesina mirada con la marca del Sharingan girando en su pupila.

- Aléjate.- amenazó el que alguna vez fue llamado el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, y ahora… era el sobreviviente único de la masacre de tal Clan.

- No te esponjes, Itachi… es Tobi.- aconsejó Kisame, Itachi le mandó una mirada severa, el azulado solo se encogió de hombros.

- Es tan… insoportable.- murmuró Itachi mientras se recargaba a un viejo árbol y cerraba los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que una poderosa mirada sangrienta, le miraba con seriedad, tras una anaranjada mascara en forma de espiral… _Tobi._

No era nada más que el asesino de su pequeño hermano, al que había protegido de este durante muchos años, y ahora, su hermano estaba tres metros bajo tierra, le había dejado vivo para que alguna vez, se volviera tan fuerte, que fuera capaz de mandarlo al infierno, pero no sólo a él, si no a Madara también.

Durante muchos años se dejó manipular por el antiguo patriarca Uchiha y él día en que se enteró que el asesinato de su Clan no había sido otra cosa más que una vieja y antigua venganza que Madara Uchiha había jurado contra su Clan, quien lo había exiliado de la aldea, en otras palabras, lo habían traicionado por su crueldad y por planear invadir Konoha cuando la aldea, los había recibido con los brazos abiertos, quiso volverse loco.

Los Uchiha solo querían paz entre el Clan y entre Konoha, pero Madara tenía otros planes…

_Una Invasión y un cambio de Hokage._

¿Y quien cree que planeaba ser el nuevo Hokage?

Nada más ni nada menos que ese genio en las artes Ninjas que ocultaba sus habilidades en un miserable retrasado mental: _Tobi_.

¿Una estúpida idea? Tal vez, pero otros la llamarían la mejor idea jamás planeada, Madara era un genio, los archivos que hablaban de él, los cuales había estudiado cuando de pequeño, no decía otra cosa que era uno de los mejores Ninjas de todo el país del fuego, habilidades mentales asombrosas, técnicas Ninja inigualables y una habilidad para engañar a la gente algo espantosa…

Eso y mucho más era Madara Uchiha a demás de esa tonta personalidad que se había creado ¿Quién iba a pensar que un antiguo genio que había encontrado la manera de mantenerse joven por muchos años, se ocultaría tras la fachada de un mocoso con reflejos de ser un retrasado mental?

_Absolutamente nadie_.

Y cuando él se enteró de todo el engaño, quiso volverse loco, había asesinado a sus familiares, a sus padres incluso, por creer en sus palabras, su familia jamás había planificado una invasión a Konoha, todo había sido un invento por parte de Madara y él, Itachi Uchiha había pasado de ser un Genio de su generación a hacer el idiota más grande del mundo.

Un _Idiota,_ si, eso se consideraba, pertenecer a una ridícula organización que no hacía nada más que perturbar la paz entre las aldeas, era algo más que estúpido, idiota… suspiró, estaba pensando demasiado, ahora Sasuke estaba muerto, la esperanza de verse libre de Madara había muerto con su pequeño hermano.

_Sakura._

Debía recordar a esa pelirrosa, esa chica de perlas verdosas a la cual si hermano amaba intensamente, si, lo sabía, estaba enterado que Sasuke estaba enamorado de esa chica desde hace muchos años, él día en que Sasuke le dijo que ya no lo perseguiría más, sabía que era por ella.

_Por Sakura_.

Abrió los ojos y sacó un Kunai, esa chica a la que su hermano amaba, una joven que no merecía entrar a ese mundo, el odio no era un sentimiento que una mujercita como ella debía sentir, No… él había comenzado con todo eso, él tuvo la culpa y sería él quien acabaría con todo eso… y miró con su poderoso Mangekyo como Tobi rodaba por el suelo… envuelto en llamas que las bombas de Deidara habían provocado en su vestimenta oscura…

Itachi dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, se encontraban en el bosque, no muy lejos de la aldea del arroz, suspiró, Tobi se había puesto de pie y estaba sacudiendo sus ropas…

Sintió la mirada de Kisame y él de Kakuzu, suspiró, sabía que no podría con todos ellos, pero haría el intento, si moría… entonces fracasaría como Uchiha, y su orgullo de Uchiha… era inquebrantable…

- Tobi.- llamó Itachi ante las miradas que estaban sobre él…

Sakura sabía que Kakashi y los demás iban tras ella, que habían encontrado su pista y que ahora, intentaban capturarla, pero de eso…

_Nada._

No permitiría que su objetivo fuera interrumpido, tenía que matar al asesino de Sasuke-Kun y Naruto, tenía que pagar por haberla dejado sola.

Sola, ella no estaba sola, pero aún así, tenía que asesinar a Madara Uchiha, costara lo que costara, incluso su vida, pero ella no iba a hacer vencida por nada, si ella caía, Madara también lo haría.

Ahora poseía la estrella de la muerte en si poder, sería esa técnica quien matara a Madara Uchiha de una vez por todas, fue entonces cuando se detuvo al escuchar una enorme explosión, provenía del bosque, sabía que no muy lejos se encontraba la aldea del arroz, chistó la lengua, sabía que era Akatsuki pero… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

_Itachi._

Por alguna extraña razón el nombre del hermano mayor de Sasuke-Kun le golpeo la cabeza ¿acaso él…? No, imposible, si fuera así, él no se hubiera molestado en pedirle que se vengara… Itachi no podía haber iniciado la batalla, era ella quien tenía que asesinar a Madara, ningún otro… ninguno.

- _"¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke-Teme?"_ –preguntó Naruto algo angustiado.

- _"Akatsuki, Dobe… deben estar confrontándose entre ellos…"_

- _"Sakura-chan, aléjate de ese sitio, se ve peligroso…" _–aconsejó el rubio.

Pero cómo ellos estaban muertos, Sakura no los veía, ni escuchaba, podía sentirlos como un frío cosquilleo, como un escalofrío, pero nada más… y no hizo caso, la pelirrosa se lanzó hacia el inicio de una sangrienta batalla…

_Entre dos Uchiha, un cerezo._

Y los pétalos de una oscura flor de cerezo comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco, mientras el botón sangraba, coloreando su rosáceo pétalo con sangre de Uchiha…

Sakura se detuvo tras unos arbustos, y efectivamente, ahí estaba sus sospechas, Itachi luchaba contra tres de sus compañeros de Akatsuki, pero la pelirrosa notó la concentración de Itachi en uno de ellos.

Y mandó su vista hacia aquel punto en el que Itachi mantenía su mirada, la pelirrosa empuñó las manos, ahí estaba Tobi, en otras palabras, Madara Uchiha…

_El asesino de Sasuke y Naruto._

- _"No vayas Sakura-chan… ¡No vayas, por favor!"_ –la voz del rubio comenzaba a quebrantarse, a pesar de que era un fantasma y que estaba muerto, sentía como el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a agrandarle…

- _"No vale la pena, Sakura… vive tu maldita vida… ¡No vivas tu muerte maldita sea!"_ – Sasuke había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, estaba desesperado, lo último que quería …

_Era ver la muerte de Sakura…_

Entre todas las personas, a la que menos quería haberle hecho daño, era a ella, a la flor de cerezo que crecía en el centro de su soledad, de su odio, era ella la única que había logrado mantenerlo un poco más en aquella aldea, aunque al final de todo, siempre la hacía llorar, la hacía sufrir con sus tontos comentarios…

_Y jamás se disculpó por ello._

No vivió lo suficiente para murmurarle al oído lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la había extrañado durante aquellos tormentosos seis años… no volvería a verla ni ella a él, por qué estaba muerto… y los muertos…

_Muertos estarían siempre._

Apretó los puños mientras Naruto le veía con compasión, sabía que Sasuke sentía algo profundo por Sakura… y que su silencio era como una Katana de doble filo que atravesaba su corazón…

- _"¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ –gritó el moreno al ver a Sakura lanzarse hacia aquella batalla a la que no debía intervenir…

- _"¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ – el grito de Naruto se escuchó en el mundo fantasmal, en el mas allá… pero en el mundo de los vivos, solo el aire representó la angustia de dos almas en pena.

**_"Hoy me doy cuenta, que la vida no es nada…_**

**_Si no tengo tu mirada…_**

**_Ni siquiera imaginaba, que me harías tanta falta…_**

**_No sé que es lo que pensaba…_**

**_Hoy que no estás… no encuentro las palabras…_**

**_Para decirte que me faltas… cada momento que me dabas…_**

**_Creo que voy a enloquecer… si no te vuelvo a ver…"_**

Itachi sintió una punzada en la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo, pasó rápidamente la mirada y ahí estaban, un par de Kunai lastimando su cuerpo.

Kakuzu y Deidara protegían a Tobi… mientras Kisame intentaba averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué mierdas haces, Itachi? –preguntó Deidara.

- Hazte a un lado.- ordenó Itachi.

- Itachi.- escuchó que Kisame lo llamaba, pero lo ignoró, no tenía tiempo para escuchar tonterías, quería matar a Tobi, quería matar a Madara Uchiha.

- Tobi no entiende nada, nada naditititita…- comenzó a decir el enmascarado, Itachi lanzó el par de Kunai que se encontraban clavados en su cuerpo, chistó por el dolor, pero no le importó, Deidara evadió el ataque con su propias armas, Kakuzu no hizo nada más que hacerse a un lado, aquel no era su problema.

Tobi hizo a un lado a Deidara… el rubio sólo lo miró extrañado, algo pasaba… algo le pasaba a Tobi… ¿pero qué? Se preguntaba el artista.

- Tobi se está enfadando Itachi-sempai.

- ¿Tobi… o Madara Uchiha? –retó Itachi, Deidara se atragantó con su propia saliva, Kisame cerró los ojos y suspiró, ahora entendía, así que era eso… Tobi no era nada más ni nada menos que Madara Uchiha…

- Itachi… ¿Qué mierdas dices…? ¿Cómo te pones a comparar a ese hombre con Tobi?, no seas idiota. –intervenía Deidara.

- No te metas en donde no te incumbe…- e Itachi le mandó una severa mirada, Deidara se sobresaltó un poco.

- Tobi… siempre será…

- Cierra tu maldita boca…- interrumpió Itachi calmadamente mientras levantaba su dedo índice y le apuntaba.

- …¿eh? Itachi-sempai…- murmuró Tobi.

- Tú… me engañaste… mataste a mi hermano y al chico Kyuubi… pagarás por lo que has hecho…- y dicho y echo, Itachi se lanzó contra Tobi.

Kakashi le dio un sorbo a su cantimplora, el agua estaba fresca y ya necesitaba un poco de aquel líquido, Sakumo y Nakumo no habían dicho palabra alguna desde hace rato, eso al menos, le tranquilizaba un poco.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Sakura-chan estará bien? –preguntó el castaño, el Ninja copia le miró de reojo.

- Sakura estará bien, sólo está confundida, es todo.- confortó el hombre.

- Una confusión que la llevará a la muerte si seguimos parados aquí…- gruñó Sakumo.

Kakashi volteo para verle, su sobrino tenía razón, Sakura ahora se dirigía hacia Akatsuki con las manos desnudas… suspiró y comenzó a andar inmediatamente, sentía la energía de su alumna, estaban cerca… cuando una fuerte explosión se adueñó de la tranquilidad que la Naturaleza ofrecía en aquel momento.

Sakura vio como dos enormes bolas de fuego se entremezclaban entre sí y como el sitio se envolvía en una fuerte explosión, la unión de un par de Katon había llevado a ese resultado.

Sakura vio a Itachi al otro lado, el Uchiha estaba herido y la capa estaba ardiendo, Itachi se deshizo de aquel estorbo de un jalón, tenía una pierna y un brazo mal herido, necesitaba ayuda, fue en ese momento en que vio a Madara acercarse a Itachi…

_Y con intensiones no muy amigables que digamos… _

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura es Mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de aquí en adelante las cosas se complican...!<em>**


	15. Parte XV

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte XV<strong>

Itachi respondía a la sangrienta mirada que Tobi le lanzaba, podía ver su único ojo visible a través de aquella abertura, podía sentir su enfado de Uchiha clavándose en sus ojos…

Y vio como el Uchiha ahora mayor, intentaba matarle con el Katon no Juutsu que su familia poseía, había respondido al ataque y todo el sitio había explotado, Kisame y los demás se habían alejado, dejándolos solos en aquella aterradora batalla entre Uchihas.

- eres un niño malo Itachi-sempai… un niño muy, muy malo.- escuchaba que Tobi le decía, Itachi intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Madara fue mucho más rápido, el pie de aquel traidor estaba justamente sobre su herida en la pierna, Itachi chistó la lengua en son de dolor.

- Pagarás por haber matado a mi hermano.- logró decir.

- ¿tú….? No me hagas reír.- ya no estaba hablando con Tobi, sino con Madara.

_El verdadero culpable de toda su desgracia._

- No.- contestó Itachi, Madara, tras la mascara, levantó la ceja… y rápidamente se hizo a un lado al sentir la velocidad de un Kunai dirigirse hacia su cabeza.

- Yo te mataré.- se escuchó la dulce voz de una joven, Madara se giró para ver a su nueva contrincante.

- ¡FIUUU! ¡Que niña tan linda! – ahora era Tobi quien exclamaba aquello, Sakura empuñó sus manos y le miró con un fugaz odio cargado de cólera.

- _"Aléjate de ese Hombre, Sakura-chan… ¡ALEJATE DE MADARA!"_- gritaba Naruto en su oído, pero ella no podía escucharlo.

- _"Sakura… lo siento… perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho…pero por favor… ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, REGRESA POR DONDE VINISTE!"_ – era Sasuke quien le gritaba todo aquello.

- Mataste a Sasuke-Kun y a Naruto… ellos eran mis amigos y compañeros de equipo…

- Tobi no entiende…

- No entiende…. Pero ¿Quién dijo que tú eras Tobi…Madara Uchiha? –contestó Sakura.

Madara sonrío bajo la mascara…

_Sería interesante, sí… y mucho._

- Pagarás por esto, Itachi… - y el mencionado vio con horror la rojiza mirada de Tobi, pero ese no era más Tobi… sino Madara.

Y lo supo, sabía que Madara planeaba castigarlo, matando a Sakura frente a él, y sabía que él moriría igual, pero no antes sin ser torturado en el legendario Mangekyo de Madara.

- ¿estás bien, Itachi-san? –preguntó Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Madara.

- Mejor preocúpate por ti…- la voz de Madara Uchiha resonó en su cabeza, la pelirrosa se preparó para cualquier cosa, y era eso lo que se esperaba de aquel hombre.

Sakura sintió un fuerte rosón en su brazo izquierdo, posó su verdosa mirada en aquella zona y vio la carne abierta, la sangre caía a chorros, volvió su vista hacia Madara, este se mantenía quieto, tan sereno… tan calmado que ni siquiera paresia que estaba luchando.

Sakura apretó sus puños y con esta acción, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida con más frecuencia, la pelirrosa cubrió la herida con su brazo y cerró la herida con sus técnicas de médico Ninja.

Llenó sus brazos y piernas con chacra y se lanzó contra Madara, pelearía con él hasta la muerte…. _Hasta las últimas consecuencias_…

Mientras una mirada azulada y otra azabache le observaban con asombro.

Y era en ese momento en que Sasuke se daba cuenta de una cosa, Sakura podía ser una chica débil, fastidiosa, pero _jamás_… jamás…

_Una cobarde._

Y eso era lo peor de todo, ahora él no se acercaría a ella y la felicitaría por no ser una miedosa, por tener valor ante aquella circunstancia tan extrema, no podía protegerla de Madara, no podía gritarle que tuviera cuidado ¡ya ni siquiera podía decirle lo molesta que era! pero lo que más le dolía era que… jamás le diría que la amaba, que había sido ella la razón por la cual había abandonado la venganza…

Que ella había estado en sus pensamientos incluso antes de saber que estarían en el mismo equipo, que era Sakura Haruno su razón de vivir, pero ahora estaba muerto y aún así, era Sakura su razón para cualquier cosa…

_Cualquiera._

A Naruto le temblaban los brazos, sus manos empuñadas fuertemente, mientras observaba como Sakura recibía una paliza por parte de Madara Uchiha, si las cosas seguían así, entonces no solamente serían dos fantasmas, Sakura se integrarían al _"Club de espíritus andantes…" _como él se había autonombrado.

Itachi vio a la pelirrosa en el suelo, sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas en sangre, pero la joven volvía a ponerse de pie, esta vez, a su tercera caída le costó mucho más trabajo mantenerse en equilibrio, Madara era un experto en el Taijuutsu.

- que Niña tan ingenua…- y la melosa voz volvía a su garganta.

- ¡Ah! –respiraba agitadamente la pelirrosa.

- Pensar que…puede matar a Tobi…- continúo diciendo.

_Sakura sonrío, estaba cansándose…_

- ¡YUBI NO JUUTSU! (Técnica del dedo) – gritó la pelirrosa mientras clavaba su dedo índice en el suelo, de inmediato, este se hizo pedazos al contacto, Madara e Itachi saltaron, alejándose de aquella turbia técnica.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, el polvo se había levantado como grandes olas, Sakura aprovechó el momento y vio las grandes rocas aún en el aire, comenzó a golpear una por una, con sus puños y piernas cubiertos por chacra, Itachi veía como Madara evadía hábilmente a aquellos ataques.

- suficiente.- murmuró el Uchiha, Itachi abrió los ojos, sorprendido…

Sakura soltó un bufido cuando vio un brillo rojizo a lo lejos… aquello era…

_Un rojizo Rasengan._

Kakashi se detuvo en aquel sitio, todo el equipo pudo ver a Sakura luchando ferozmente contra Madara, el Ninja copia cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, Sakura cayó al suelo, sus ropas y su piel rasgadas, respiraba agitadamente y sabía de sobra que su alumna comenzaba a perder las energías, Sakumo y Nakumo intentaron intervenir pero…

_Jiraiya se atravesó en su camino…_

- si interfieren, Sakura los odiará por toda la vida…

- ¡Esta usted loco, hágase a un lado! –gritó Nakumo.

- ¡Sakura necesita nuestra ayuda! –gritó Ino.

- ¡Es usted….! –comenzó a decir Sakumo.

- Sakura se ha esforzado mucho para hacer esto… ¿creen que ella no tiene miedo en este instante…? ella valora su vida… pero… ¿Qué no era el Uchiha su vida? – aquellas palabras dejaron en silencio a todos, Kakashi levantó la mirada hacia Sakura, el suelo estaba destruido a causa de la monstruosa fuerza de su alumna, y ahora, ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

_Era verdad._

Lo que Jiraiya decía, era toda verdad, para Sakura, Sasuke lo era todo, era el amor de su vida, era su amigo, su compañero de equipo, era el hombre al que visualizaba como futuro marido, y ahora, Sasuke estaba muerto, era cierto, Sasuke era la vida propia de Sakura.

Y Naruto, el hermano al que Sakura quería con todo el alma, no solamente lo quería como tal, también era su amigo, su compañero, bajó la mirada y cerró fuertemente su ojo visible, se recargó en sus manos, sentía en cada dedo la hierba fresca y como un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas… lloraba, Kakashi Hatake lloraba después de tantos años…

Su Sakura estaba enfrentándose no solo con el responsable de la muerte de Sasuke y de Naruto, sino con su futuro, si ella no lograba vencer a Madara, entonces era como si nunca hubiera hecho nada, moriría no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente…

Sakura había perdido una parte de su alma con la muerte de Sasuke y de Naruto…

¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué se aferraba a querer mantener a Sakura dentro de una esfera? Sakura, su pequeño botón de cerezo ya no era más una niña, era ahora una mujer que luchaba por sobrevivir, por vengar la muerte de sus seres amados, No, Sakura ya no era un botón, ahora era una hermosa flor abierta…

Sakura era fuerte y lo demostraría, asesinando al hombre que le arrebató la mitad de su vida…

Y los ojos de los espectadores fueron a dar a Madara, quien tenía el rojizo Rasengan en su mano, Sakura temblaba, solo tenía energías para conjugar una técnica, sonrió…

Itachi logró ponerse de pie, Madara intentaba matar a Sakura con la misma técnica que había usado con Sasuke y Naruto…

Había ocultado algo a Sakura cuando la sometió al Mangekyo…

Sasuke y Naruto no habían muerto al instante… Madara los había rematado cuando intentaba ayudar a su hermano y al chico Kyuubi…

_Los había rematado_.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, Sasuke había llorado poco antes de recibir el Rasengan en su pecho, había escuchado su murmuro… su grito de lamento antes de perder la vida…

FLASH BACK

_Itachi veía con perplejidad el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo, el polvo le hacía de barrera a todo su alrededor, no veía a Madara por ningún lado ni a ninguno de los de Konoha, se arrodilló lentamente a lado de Sasuke, su pequeño hermano, lo levantó por la nuca y le miró, su rostro empapado en sangre y lodo… pero podía ver claramente las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas…_

- _Sa…Sa…- intentaba decir algo, se acercó un poco más para escucharle decir…_

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa…Otoutou…? –preguntó Itachi, el moreno se sorprendió al sentir como Sasuke se aferraba a su capucha._

- _Sa…Sak…Saku… ¡SAKURAAAAA! – gritó Sasuke como último, Itachi se quedó atónito, y vio como los azabaches ojos de su hermano… se volvían opacos… _

- _Sasuke…. ¡Sasuke…! ¡SASUKEEEE! –gritó Itachi mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano tonto…_

_Y el mayor de los hermanos levantó la vista, para encontrarse con una azulada mirada, Naruto se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a él, lo había visto todo…absolutamente TODO._

_Y vio a Madara acercarse al rubio, Itachi dejó el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo… suavemente…_

- _No…- comenzó a decir Itachi… y vio a Naruto sonreír…_

- _Sa…Sakura-chan… se pondrá muy triste… pero ella es fuerte… muy…muy fuerte…- decía el rubio mientras miraba a Itachi, el Uchiha se puso de pie, tenía que detener a Madara…_

- _¡TOBI! -gritó Itachi… pero fue demasiado tarde…_

_El Rasengan ya había golpeado el cuerpo, de por si ya herido, de Naruto… Itachi Uchiha observó como el cuerpo del chico Kyuubi se convulsionaba al tacto de aquella técnica que él mismo había usado minutos a tras…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y no mostró aquello a Sakura, sería demasiado para ella, por eso fue que moldeó lo que realmente había pasado aquella tarde…

_Y vio a Madara lanzar el Rasengan…_

Kakashi y los demás vieron a Tobi lanzándose contra una débil Sakura con aquella técnica entre las manos…

_Y como…_

El muy maldito… tomaba forma de Naruto.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –hasta su voz era idéntica.

_Y Sakura se quedó inmóvil._

Itachi reunió tantas energías como pudo… tenía que evitar que Sakura recibiera aquel golpe, pues era seguro que la mataría…

- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -la pelirrosa volteo aun lado y vio a su maestro lanzándose contra ella, la ojijade sonrío.

- _"¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_ –gritaba Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto intentaron protegerla… pero todo fue en vano…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura es Mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de aquí en adelante las cosas se complican...!<em>**


	16. Parte XVI

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte VXI<strong>

Sakura vio la espalda de Itachi frente a ella, había hecho unos cuantos movimientos de manos pero…

_No funcionaba…_

El maldito Ninpou Souzou Saisei que Tsunade le había enseñado no daba resultados…

- _"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan… ¡NOOOO! ¡Sakura-Chan!"_ –gritaba Naruto a un lado de Sakura, Itachi y ella se encontraban en el suelo, uno a lado del otro… el Rasengan había atravesado el cuerpo de Itachi y golpeado el suyo…

_Y ahora ambos… se encontraban moribundos…_

- _"Sakura…No...tú no…¡SAKURA, TU NOOO!"_ – empezó a gritar Sasuke.

Kakashi no lo creía, no creía en lo que su ojo había visto, su Sakura… Sakura estaba en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre…

Mientras que Madara, en forma de Naruto, se carcajeaba…

- ¡MALDITO SEAAAAAS! – gritó Sakumo quien se lanzaba contra Madara, pero Neji y Lee lo detuvieron por los brazos…

Ino y Hinata eran abrazadas por sus maestros, impidiéndoles que vieran aquella escena, la rubia y la ojiperla lloraban a cantaros, habían visto a Sakura caer lentamente al suelo…

_Sakura volteo a un lado, Itachi le veía_…

Itachi perdía visibilidad cada vez más rápido… pero pudo ver algo que le hizo sumamente feliz…

- Otoutou…- murmuró Itachi al ver a Sasuke arrodillado entre Sakura y él, Sasuke le miró, sabía que su hermano podía verlo, pues su Aniki estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Y un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, Sasuke le miró seriamente…

- _"Aniki".-_ respondió al fin el muchacho.

- Lo… siento…Yo…- empezó a decir el muchacho, los demás sólo pensaban que estaba delirando.

- _"No te preocupes, Aniki… no hay nada que perdonar…"_ –le interrumpió Sasuke mientras le sonreía, así como lo hacía cuando niño, Itachi sonrío, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus frías mejillas.

- No… no pude…proteger...la…- empezó a querer decir.

- _"Itachi…no te preocupes por eso…Yo protegeré a Sakura…"_ –decía el muchacho mientras le miraba nuevamente como antes, cuando eran una familia, cuando eran hermanos.

- …Otoutou…- murmuró Itachi antes de que sus ojos desactivaran el Sharingan y perdieran la vida…

Ino se lanzó contra Sakura, intentaba cerrar la herida en su pecho, Hinata y Tenten intentaban ayudar pero no era suficiente.

- ¡Necesitamos llevarla a la aldea! –gritaba Ino.

- ¡Estamos muy lejos, a demás no hay tiempo, la herida es muy profunda y grande! –contestó Tenten.

- Sakura-san… no se te ocurra morirte… no se te ocurra.- pedía la Hyuuga.

- ¡SAKURA! -gritó Ino al sentir sus signos vitales débiles.

- _"¡Sakura-chan ni se te ocurra morirte! ¡ ¿me oyes? ¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA MORIRTE!"_ –gritaba el rubio.

Sakura veía el cielo azul, era tan celeste y transparente… mientras unas cuantas aves revoloteaban sobre ella…

_Y pudo verlos…_

Un Naruto sumamente preocupado y un Sasuke alarmado… ¿acaso era verdad lo que veía? ¿O es que estaba soñando nuevamente?

- Sa…Sasuke-Kun… Na...Naruto.-comenzó a balbucear.

- ¡ESTA ALUCINANDO! –gritó Ino.

Y se vio frente a ellos, mientras que a su espalda, una Ino gritaba a Sakura, que luchara, que no sé dejara vencer, mientras un Kakashi y un Jiraiya luchaban contra Madara…

Sasuke y Naruto observaban a Sakura serenamente…

- _"Sakura-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ –preguntó Naruto.

- _"¡Naruto, Sasuke-Kun!"_ –les llamó la joven mientras sonreía, Sasuke y el rubio se miraron y luego voltearon a verla, sus ojos solo demostraban desilusión.

- _"tú no debes estar aquí, Sakura"_ –le dijo Sasuke seriamente.

- _"Eh perdido y ahora estoy muerta ¿no es así? Ahora podemos estar…"_

- _"Serás idiota… ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!"_ –gritó Sasuke mientras señalaba con su cabeza hacia lo que había tras Sakura.

La pelirrosa volteo y ahí estaba, Ino llorándole sobre su pecho sin pulsaciones, a una Hinata descontrolada y violenta… a un Nakumo apretando los puños por no haber podido hacer algo, a un Shikamaru desconcertado, a un Neji con la mirada escondida entre sus castaño cabello… pero quien más le sorprendió fue Sakumo, quien en un arranque de desconsolación, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó, arrullando su cuerpo con el de él…

- ¡SAKURAAAAA! – gritó el peligrís mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

- _"¿es esto lo que querías, Sakura-chan?" _

- _"Naruto yo…"_

- _"te dijimos miles de veces que la venganza no era lo que queríamos… pero jamás nos escuchaste"_

- _"¡estaban muertos y yo viva! ¡¿Cómo querían que los escuchara?" _

- _"te lo explicamos a través de los sueños, pero jamás escuchabas Sakura-chan… ahora mira… ahora Kakashi-sensei estará solo…"_

- _"Naruto…Naruto…"_

- _"Yo sé que tu eres fuerte Sakura-chan… y que podrás sobrevivir sin nosotros…"_

- _"…tienes amigos que te ayudarán…un nuevo equipo que te cuidará y te protegerán… a demás… creo que… ese chico…"_ –comenzó a decir Sasuke mientras veía a Sakumo abrazar a Sakura.

- _"Sasuke-Kun…"_ –decía Sakura.

- _"…El sabrá aprovechar lo que yo dejé ir… él va a quererte tanto como yo lo hice…vuelve Sakura… regresa que nosotros estaremos cuidándote desde este lado…"_ -Sakura veía a Sasuke con asombro ¿Qué el la quería?

- _"Sasuke-Kun yo quiero… ¡yo quiero estar con ustedes!"_ -gritó la muchacha.

- _"No, Sakura-chan… tú quieres estar con ellos… algún día nos reuniremos… ¡DATTEBAYO! "_ –exclamó el muchacho rubio mientras se carcajeaba, Sakura le miró sorprendida, luego lo comprendió todo, sonrío ligeramente.

- _"Sakura… por favor… regresa"_ –pedía Sasuke.

- _"Sasuke-Kun….Te amo…"_ –confesó la muchacha mientras sonreía.

Sasuke sonrío igual, Naruto los veía uno por uno y luego soltó la carcajada, esos dos si que eran unos lentos…

- _"¡Ya bésala Teme…!"_ – gritó Naruto ante la mirada severa de Sasuke y una Sakura sonrojada.

- _"Sasuke-Kun no tienes que…"_ –pero la pelirrosa se vio interrumpida por los labios de Sasuke.

Y se escuchó la carcajada de Naruto, pero fue alejándose, Sakura vio a Sasuke y a Naruto uno al lado del otro... se alejaban… lentamente se alejaban de ella…

- _"Los extrañaré mucho… ¡ALGUN DÍA NOS ENCONTRAREMNOS DE NUEVO!"_ – gritó la pelirrosa mientras los veía alejarse.

- _"¡Tárdate todo lo que quieras Sakura-chan!"_ –escuchaba la respuesta de Naruto.

_Y luego, todo se volvió oscuridad… _

Escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola con fuerza… con delicadeza… con amor…

**…CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura es Mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, de aquí en adelante las cosas se complican...!<em>**


	17. Parte XVII

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte XVII <strong>

Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras el ruido de la batalla se escuchaba a lo lejos, Kakashi y Jiraiya, junto con Azuma y Kurenai, luchaban contra Madara… pero ninguno de aquellos cuatro podía vencerle, era demasiado poderoso…

Y su vista borrosa por las lágrimas apenas visualizaba el rostro de un chico demasiado cerca de ella, mientras sentía como el Ninpou Souzou Saisei comenzaba a surtir efecto en su cuerpo, la herida empezaba a cerrar con rapidez… sonrío.

- Sa…Sakumo-Kun.- logró decir la pelirrosa ante la sorpresa de los que lo rodeaban.

- ¡SAKURA! –gritó Tenten.

- ¡Sakura-san! –exclamó Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- ¡FRENTONA! –y sintió el fuerte abrazo de Ino sobre ella, la pelirrosa sonrío.

- Sakura. – murmuró Sakumo.

- ¡AMOR DE MI VIDA! –gritó Lee con suma emoción.

- _"Cejotas...tenías que ser…"_ –decía Naruto divertidamente.

- _"Hmp."_ – exclamó Sasuke.

Sasuke veía a una Sakura sonriente, eso era lo que quería ver, a una Sakura sonriente y feliz y sabía que a partir de ese día, todo se arreglaría… todo.

Sakura logró ponerse de pie, Ino no estaba de acuerdo, pues al usar por primera vez el Ninpou Souzou Saisei, se consumía demasiada energía.

_Pero Sakura era una necia y lo sería siempre…_

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Sakura? –preguntó Sakumo mientras se ponía de pie junto a la pelirrosa.

- Tengo que matar a Madara.

- ¡Nada de eso…! ¡Frente de marquesina, ese sujeto casi te mata…! –exclamó Ino.

- Haruno-san… Yamanaka-san tiene razón… tú corriente de chacra aún no está trabajando al cien por ciento deberías…

- Tengo que hacerlo… Yo inicie esta batalla… y tengo que terminarla…- decía la chica mientras daba un paso al frente, al menos podía mantenerse de píe.

Kakashi se retiró el Kunai de la pierna, ese Madara era demasiado escurridizo, no podía copiar sus técnicas y eso no lo sabía…

Hasta que vio a Sakura a su lado… quedó sorprendido, se supone que ella… que Sakura estaba…

_Muerta._

- no me veas así, Kakashi-sensei… cómo si estuvieras mirando un fantasma.- le dijo la pelirrosa mientras sonreía.

- Sakura tú…

- El Ninpou Souzou Saisei ha funcionado a la perfección.- soltó la muchacha mientras sonreía.

- Vaya, vaya… la niña linda no está muerta… ¿porqué, porqué, porqué? –se preguntó Tobi en voz alta, Sakura le miró directamente a los ojos, su verde mirada destellaba odio.

- Cómo vez… no has logrado matarme…-y la pelirrosa levantó la mano, sobre su cabeza, iba a invocar a la estrella de la muerte una segunda vez… esta vez sólo tenía una oportunidad para matar a Madara, pues contaba con la ventaja de que Madara Uchiha no conocía su nueva técnica.

Pero no tenía suficiente chacra, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos, buscando la manera de obtener más poder, escuchó la carcajada de Madara, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos, molesta por la acción del Akatsuki.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer…Niña? –preguntó con burla.

- Matarte.- murmuró Sakura.

Y tras ella se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, recargando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa… ellos le ayudarían a vencer a Madara Uchiha de una vez por todas…

- _"Sakura-chan… no tengas miedo… nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte…"_ –le decía Naruto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Sakura sonrío al sentir el frío botón en su mejilla.

- "Estarás bien, ya has demostrado que eras fuerte… tú puedes Sakura… puedes hacerlo" –le murmuraba Sasuke en el oído para luego darle un beso en la otra mejilla, Sakura sonrío aún más, sintiendo aquel escalofrío en su rostro, sabía que sus amigos estaban a su lado, cuidándola, dándole fuerzas…

_Y con la mano en alto_…

Una pequeña y verdosa energía se fue formando… mientras los relámpagos de un Chidori se estremecían dentro de aquella esfera, esperando el momento en que tuviera que atravesar el cuerpo de su enemigo… mientras una sombría energía emanaba la unión del Rasengan y el Chidori, dando forma a una mediana estrella que Sakura sostenía en su mano… giraba como loca, deseando ver su cometido cumplido de una buena vez…

Y Madara dejó de sonreír al sentir aquella energía, se suponía que esa mocosa ya no tenía más reserva de chacra…

_Se supone que debería estar muerta…_

_Pero solo eran suposiciones inválidas._

Kakashi vio a su alumna con sorpresa, la pelirrosa sonreía, como antes… cómo cuando Sasuke y Naruto aún estaban con ella…

_Cuando eran el equipo siete._

Sakura bajó la mano y la posicionó frente a ella, esa estrella sería la muerte para Madara… una muerte segura y la conclusión de su venganza…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó Sakura, mientras al otro lado de la linea de la muerte, Sasuke y Naruto empujaban a Sakura, acompañándola en aquel último intento…

Madara formó un Rasengan en su mano y se lanzó contra la pelirrosa, no había nadie más poderoso que él, nadie, y era imposible que una Kunoichi como esa, le venciera… ¡el era Madara Uchiha!

El viento se volvió violento, los presentes se alejaron del lugar, buscando un sitio con que cubrirse…

Sakura y Madara fueron envueltos en una gran y poderosa esfera oscura… que era cubierta por unos escandalosos y destellantes relámpagos azules… y otros rojizos…

**Y se sintió cómo el chacra de alguien se extinguía… **_CONTINUARA…_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROXIMO "EPILOGO"<em>**


	18. EPILOGO

**_Empieza la Venganza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo.<strong>

Sakura se encontraba frente a Tsunade, tenía un brazo vendado y un collarín, el rostro con pequeñas heridas y una enorme sonrisa que opacaban la belleza de cualquier otra chica, Tsunade entrelazó sus manos y le miró seriamente.

- Así que has matado a Madara Uchiha ¿Ne, Sakura? – preguntó la Hokage.

- Hai.- contestó la pelirrosa, afirmando su victoria.

- Ya veo… Sakura… los ancianos me han pedido que te exilie de la aldea…

- Pero... ¡Tsunade…!

- Pero no haré semejante cosa… no estoy dispuesta a dejar ir a mi mejor alumna y a la mejor Ninja médico… ahora… sobre tu petición… ha sido aceptada por el consejo…

- ¡ ¿de verdad, Tsunade-shishou? –exclamó la muchacha.

- ¡Si…! Itachi Uchiha será sepultado a lado de su familia…- le dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y le veía.

- ¡Gracias Tsunade-sensei!

- ¡No tienes nada que agradecerme… sólo tienes que volver a hacer la misma de antes! –gritó la mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto…!

- Ahora… ¡lárgate a descansar o tendré que mandarte a hospitalizar! –le ordenó la mujer.

- ¡HAI! -gritó la pelirrosa mientras salía de aquel lugar…

- _"Tienes que descansar, Sakura-chan… recuerda que tienes que volver dentro de una semana totalmente recuperada…"_ –le decía el rubio mientras caminaba a lado de Sakura entre las calles de la aldea.

- _"y por cierto… tomate los medicamentos… ya todo el mundo sabe que eres muy fuerte… pero es por precaución…"_ –intervenía Sasuke.

- ¡AH! ¡al fin me siento libre! _"Gracias chicos… si no fuera por ustedes… yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos…"_ –decía la pelirrosa mientras le dirigía un pensamiento a Naruto y Sasuke.

- _"No es nada Sakura-chan…"_

- _"Sólo sé feliz… por nosotros…" _

Sakura se detuvo en aquel puente, observando el atardecer, era tan hermoso aquel paisaje, Naruto y Sasuke apreciaban aquel momento a lado de la joven.

- les prometo que seré feliz por ustedes….- murmuraba la joven mientras sonreía.

- _"es una promesa, Sakura-chan… no la olvides…"_

- _"Dobe, Sakura-chan cumplirá su promesa…"_ – le decía el moreno mientras le miraban de reojo.

- _"Teme…"_ – empezó a decir el rubio.

- _"¿Qué pasa?" _

- _"¿Qué pasará con nosotros…? Digo… ¿siempre estaremos aquí?"_ –preguntó el rubio algo angustiado.

- _"¿te refieres a si hay un cielo o un infierno?"_ –preguntó el moreno.

- _"Si… digo, en estos surtimos años tú no te has portado bien y…"_

- _"Chicos…"_ –se escuchó la voz de alguien conocido tras ellos, Naruto y Sasuke se giraron para ver a un Itachi tras ellos.

- _"Aniki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ –preguntó Sasuke.

- _"Si Itachi-teme… ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ – preguntó Naruto, Itachi le miró de reojo y luego sonrío.

- _"eh venido por ustedes… ahora… vamos"_ –y el mayor de los hermanos señaló con el pulgar a un sitio a sus espaldas.

- _"¿Qué es eso?"_ –preguntó Naruto al ver la luz.

- _"es donde las almas de los que ya han muerto, van a dar"_ –respondió Itachi.

- _"Pero Itachi…"_ –pero Sasuke fue interrumpido.

- _"Ella estará bien… a demás… creo que ya hay alguien que cuidará de ella…"_ –decía Itachi mientras señalaba a alguna parte, Sasuke y Naruto voltearon a ver y ahí estaba, Sakumo que se acercaba a Sakura.

- _"Es el teme ese… él sabrá cuidarla…"_ –decía el rubio mientras caminaba hacia aquella brillante Luz, Sasuke sólo veía a Sakura y a Sakumo uno al lado del otro.

- _"Itachi… ¿seguro que Sakura estará bien?"_ –preguntó Sasuke.

- _"ella estará bien, Otoutou-baka… ahora vamos… papá y mamá nos esperan…"_ –le decía el mayor mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro, Sasuke le sonrío con arrogancia.

- _"Si, ya quiero verlos y contarles todas las tonterías que has estado haciendo…"_ –decía Sasuke, Naruto iba al frente, cuando se detuvo de un golpe.

- _"¿Quién eres tú?"_ –preguntó el rubio al ver una sombra frente a él.

- _"Ya… ¡que hijo tan desnaturalizado, Dattebayo…!"_ – exclamaba aquel hombre rubio, Sasuke e Itachi se miraron, tenía que ser idiota uno para no saber que ese hombre era el padre de Naruto.

- _"¡ ¿Qué?"_ –Gritó el muchacho.

- _"Anda, Naruto-chan… te hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo…"_ –decía una hermosa mujer de rojizo cabello, Naruto se quedó callado… esa mujer era…

_Su madre._

- _"¿Qué pasa Naruto-chan…Gamabunta te comió la lengua?"_ –se burló aquel hombre, Naruto le miró con seriedad.

- _"¡NO! ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y a mi nadie me come la lengua! "–_gritó el muchacho, discutiendo con su padre… Minato Namikaze.

- _"Dobe… deja de pelear con tu padre…"_ –decía Sasuke.

- _"Si, Naruto-Kun…soy tu papi… ¡Puedes llamarme…!"_

- _"Cállate… ¡TEMEEEE!"_ –Gritó Naruto al escuchar la carcajada de Sasuke y el de Itachi.

Y aquel grupo se perdió en aquella deslumbrante luz…

Sakura volteo hacia a tras, sentía algo extraño, no sabía explicarlo, era como si se hubiera desprendido de algo que quería demasiado…

- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? –preguntó Sakumo, Sakura se volvió hacia el chico.

- ¡No, no para nada, de verdad! –decía la joven mientras sonreía.

- Hmp. ¿Ya te has enterado? –preguntó el muchacho, cambiando de tema.

- ¿de que cosa? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

- La Hyuuga y el Dobe… un par de días después de que te trajeran a la aldea… se declararon oficialmente la pareja del año.- y el muchacho volteo a ver el atardecer, que comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte, Sakura hizo lo mismo y sonrío, estaba feliz por su amiga y su nuevo compañero de equipo.

- Me alegra mucho por Nakumo y Hinata…- murmuró la joven.

- Si… Igua yo… ya era hora de que el Dobe encontrara a alguien que lo soportara…- y de que Sakumo se quitara a Nakumo de encima.

- Lo dices cómo si…- pero la pelirrosa se vio interrumpida por unos labios, Sakumo estaba besándola… y la pelirrosa no hizo otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y responder a aquel beso.

Ella ya no estaba sola, tenía amigos y compañeros de equipo, tenía a sus maestros…

Y tenía un par de Ángeles Guardianes, que estuvieran en donde estuvieran, ella sabía que estaban cuidándola…

- _"Siempre contigo…Sakura…"_ –se escuchó un murmuro masculino.

Mientras el último destello del atardecer desaparecía entre aquel beso apasionado y lleno de amor, Por Sasuke, por Naruto y por ella misma sería feliz de ahora en adelante… pero aún así, ella los extrañaría siempre… cada día de lo que le quedaba de vida… **FIN**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las Invito a Leer...<em>**

**_"De las Memorias de los Hermanos Uchiha" (Sasuke*Sakura*Itachi)_**

**_"Lazos Criminales" (Naruto*Sakura*Sasuke)_**

**_"Angeles de la Guarda" (Naruto*Sakura*Sasuke* ¿?)_**

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

**_Sasukura..._**

**_RESUMEN..._**

**_En muchos sitios y muchas religiones, se ha susurrado que si das lo que menos tienes, Kami-sama te recompensara con el doble de lo que has dado..._**

**_Naruto, perdido en el dolor de haber perdido a las dos personas que mas quiere, ha descubierto que ni una ni la otra ha partido a ningun sitio..._**

**_pero ambos, ella, èl..._**

**_ya no eran un ser independiente..._**

**_Sakura dio como sacrificio todo el amor que jamás habia resivido, él en cambio dio su fuerza para que ella se volviera aún más fuerte...lamentablemente, él resultado de todo aquello resultó ser algo aberrante para la vida Humana..._**

**_Naruto y Kakashi lo sabían..._**

**_más el mundo no lo aceptaba._**

**_"Pena de Muerte"_**

**RESUMEN: La edad del odio y la venganza había acabado en cuanto la vida de Danzou y los consejeros se habían extinguido, lamentablemente la vida de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Naruto...habían caído durante la Guerra...**

**Tsunade, junto con una Sakura en coma, han sido las únicas sobrevivientes de aquel masacre, la Godaime, junto con el Kazekage Gaara, serán los jueces de Sasuke Uchiha, que, sin otro motivo màs para seguir viviendo, ha dejado que le atraparan...**

**y sabía que el únoc metodo para que se le otorgarauna redencion era esa...**

**la Pena De Muerte...**

**¿LES GUSTA?**


End file.
